Under Cover 20
by Lilisurnatural2.0
Summary: Lorsqu'un meurtre est commis au sein de l'école de Marine et qu'il faut enquêter sous couverture. Qui envoie-t-on ? L'agent DiNozzo bien sûr. Entre les instructeurs violents et les recrues jalouses, cela vas devenir un peu compliqué pour le jeune agent qui doit en plus découvrir la vérité. Du TBC et du Tibbs... Pas mal comme programme non ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, certain(e)s d'entre vous auront peut être reconnus le pseudo.

Oui c'est bien moi, le revoila… Plusieurs années après… Mais récemment j'ai vu un épisode d'une série et ça m'a donné envie de le mettre à la sauce NCISienne J … Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai écrit presque toute la fiction déjà car hors de question que je vous laisse en rade !

Bon assez bavardé voilà le résumé :

Lorsqu'un meurtre est commis au sein de l'école de Marine et qu'il faut enquêter sous couverture. Qui envoie-t-on ?

L'agent DiNozzo bien sûr. Entre les instructeurs violents et les recrues jalouses, cela vas devenir un peu compliqué pour le jeune agent qui doit en plus découvrir la vérité.

Un Gibbs inquiet, une Kate et une laborantine au bord de la crise de nerf, un bleu timide et débordé. Cela donne une fiction pleine de TIBBS et de TBC.

Un petit retour aux sources avec une enquête que je placerais juste après l'épisode 22 de la saison 2, soit après la guérison de Tony. (Car oui, la peste peut-être utile si l'on aime le TBC ^^)

Vous me suivez sur ce coup-là ? C'est parti…

* * *

La journée avait été plutôt riche rebondissement… Ce matin en réveillant ses recrues à 5h comme à l'accoutumé ils avaient tous découvert par la fenêtre au loin qu'un des jeunes hommes de leur groupe s'était pendu sur le mur d'entraînement à l'escalade…

Un suicide, cela n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait dans le camp et le sergent Wilkinson n'en montrait plus aucune émotion, si le gamin était trop stupide pour mettre fin à ses jours c'est qu'il aurait fait un piètre marine.

Pour servir il fallait être prêt à supporter beaucoup et lui n'avait pas peur d'assumer ses opinions, et ce, même face à un enquêteur du NCIS qui le regardait avec des yeux noirs et glacials.

-« Donc, le fait qu'une de vos recrues se soit pendu sous votre surveillance à ce mur d'escalade ne vous dérange pas Sergent ? » Demande encore une fois l'agent à cet instructeur borné qui avait tout le mal du monde à faire semblant d'être touché.

-« Ecoutez Agent Gibbs, ce n'est pas la première fois, et sans doute pas la dernière qu'un jeune qui se croyait posséder les pleins pouvoirs et plus fort que les autres se rends compte de sa nullité, et je ne vais pas m'empêcher de dormir pour ça, croyez-moi… »

Gibbs eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui hurler dessus, et Kate s'en aperçu très vite connaissant parfaitement les réactions de son patron.

La jeune femme décida de prendre la parole avant que l'ancien marine n'aboie sur le Sergent ou pire, qu'il l'attaque à la jugulaire…

-« Merci pour votre témoignage Sergent, nous reviendrons vers vous si besoin… » Déclara posément l'agent Todd en attrapant Gibbs par la manche pour le tirer vers elle.

Plus loin, les deux agents légèrement agacé par le comportement de leur témoin, se mirent à débriefer de cet entretien.

-« Franchement Gibbs, cet homme n'a aucun sentiment, mais je pensais que cela était fait exprès durant l'instruction des marines, les sergents comme ça ne sont pas censés faire acte d'une certaine « barbarie » ? »

-« Ce n'est pas la colonie de vacances mais jamais les instructeurs que j'ai connu n'auraient montré si peu d'émotion face à la mort d'un de leur homme… » Dit-il d'un air blasé et suspicieux.

Les deux agents passèrent devant le fameux mur d'escalade et s'y arrêtèrent quelques instants pensifs…

Gibbs attrapa d'un geste vif son téléphone et composa l'un des derniers numéros.

-« McGee ? Je veux tout connaître de la recrue qui s'est soit disant suicidée et un petit historique de cette compagnie et de ces instructeurs… »

« Ok patron » fût la seule réponse qui résonna dans le téléphone de l'agent Gibbs avant qu'il ne raccroche rapidement, s'attardant un instant sur cette passerelle d'une hauteur d'à peu près dix mètre de haut, où, l'heure d'avant, lui, Kate et Ducky avait tout inspectés autour du corps de ce jeune homme de 26 ans.

Kate fronça un sourcil dans un geste presque imperceptible et regarda fixement son patron.

-« Vous pensez à un meurtre n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Cela me traverse l'esprit en effet, surtout avec le comportement de ce sergent et de celui des recrues qui ont l'air pour certaine, terrifiées… »

Le retour jusqu'aux bureaux du NCIS se fit dans le silence, chacun des enquêteurs analysaient les informations de la matinée, tout en essayant de trouver une logique à cette découverte funeste.

Le Ding caractéristique de l'ascenseur résonna dans la grande pièce aux couleurs orangées laissant apparaître les deux agents partis plus tôt pour une nouvelle scène de crime.

Ils s'avancèrent tout deux vers leurs bureaux, le plus vieux regardant le jeune agent face à lui, une question silencieuse sur son visage.

-« Ah ! Patron, je vous attendais, j'ai trouvé plein de choses et je pense que vous allez être satisfait, ça n'a pas été simple, mais j'ai un super moteur de recherche enfin… euh… » Bégaya le jeune homme.

Tous les agents présents dans la pièce le regardaient, Kate souriait doucement, Tony qui venait entre temps d'arriver dans l'open-space, le regardait tout en affichant un visage hilare face à son collègue qu'il surnommait affectueusement le bleu, et Gibbs le fixait tel un ancien marine qui ne comprenait rien au charabia informatique…

McGee s'arrêta net, rougit et reprit doucement en se levant pour aller afficher ses trouvailles sur l'écran au milieu de la pièce.

-« Pardon patron… Du coup, la recrue qui s'est suicidée s'appelait Jim Murphy, 26 ans, très apprécié de ses proches et aucun antécédent judiciaire… Rien, le parfait citoyen… »

-« Pas si parfait apparemment McGee… Sinon il n'aurait pas été retrouvé mort » Affirma l'agent sénior à l'équipe qui acquiesça silencieusement.

-« Je sais… Par contre, la réputation de cette compagnie est à revoir… Il y a eu plus de 10 morts durant la formation en à peine 10 ans, et pratiquement le triple de forfait parmi des recrues plutôt motivées dans l'ensemble… Ce sont des chiffres record pour une compagnie de marine. »

-« Le sergent Wilkinson y est instructeur depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda Gibbs.

-« Ben » Hésita le bleu « c'est ça qui est plutôt suspect… Depuis 9 ans. Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que les taux de suicides, d'abandon ont augmenté dans cette compagnie… »

-« Patron, tu penses que gentil sergent pousse les recrues à bout ou alors sélectionne lui-même ceux qu'il veut voir réussir ? » Demanda Tony.

La voix qui lui répondit n'avait rien de celle de son patron mais plutôt celle du directeur, Tom Morrow.

-« C'est ce que vous êtes chargé de découvrir agent DiNozzo…. »

Tous les agents de l'équipe se retournèrent dans un seul mouvement vers celui qui avait interrompu leur questionnement. Gibbs le visage fermé et qui ne laissait rien paraître, seul l'agent sénior et les deux autres affichaient une mine déconfite.

-« Quoi ? » Balbutia Tony.

Le directeur Morrow s'avança, pointa du doigt l'écran qui affichait le visage fermé et sévère du Sergent, puis regarda un à un tous les membres de l'équipe avant d'annoncer :

-« J'ai reçu un appel, un ami à moi connaissait Jim Murphy et il veut faire la lumière sur cette affaire, car pour tout vous dire, il ne croit pas au suicide…Et je pense que vous aussi… » Dit-il en appuyant son regard sur Gibbs qui devenait de plus en plus suspicieux face à ces révélations « J'ai donc décidé d'intégrer un membre de votre équipe sous couverture dans la même promotion d'où venait . Et le seul pouvant prétendre à cette tâche particulière est bien votre agent sénior Gibbs…»

Le directeur fixa son regard sur le concerné qui ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière sur la décision qui avait déjà été prise par le grand patron.

Il acquiesça d'un regard et se mit à son bureau pour se préparer à partir.

Le directeur continua :

-« Tout est organisé, vous partez cette après-midi, vous rejoindrez la 8è compagnie sur le camp de base. Votre mission est celle-ci : découvrir les circonstances de la mort de Murphy et de voir si des mauvais traitements sont prodigués aux élèves. »

-« Oui Directeur » Répondit Tony, avec une moue légèrement boudeuse.

-« L'agent Gibbs vous accompagnera, ils ont été prévenus qu'un enquêteur de la marine viendrait les observer quelques jours, voire quelques semaines. Il sera votre informateur, vous pourrez lui rendre compte directement sur place. Par contre, pour tout ce qui concerne les entrainements, les temps de vie, vous serez seul agent DiNozzo. »

Le plus vieux du groupe tourna les talons sur une équipe pour le moins embêtée, cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir se passer de leurs deux meilleurs éléments durant quelques jours… Voire plus longtemps.

Avant de quitter totalement l'open-space, le directeur ajouta

-« Bien sûr je compte également sur l'appui technique et informatique que le reste de votre équipe pourra nous donner durant cette enquête. »

Tous se regardèrent légèrement abasourdis, c'était une première pour l'équipe… Infiltrer une compagnie de marine en formation.

* * *

Alors ? Vous aimez ? Je suis un peu rouillée, mais bon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont mit ma fiction en suivi. C'est vraiment sympa.

Je voulais d'une histoire qui reviennent un peu aux sources de la série et ce qui a fait pourquoi je l'aimais autant...Encore un chapitre un peu tranquille... Dès le prochain l'action commence ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

Bien évidemment tous avaient compris pourquoi le choix c'était porté sur Tony, c'était logique car ni McGee, ni Kate ni même Gibbs auraient pu faire l'affaire.

Un instant après comme si un éclair lui avait traversé l'esprit, Gibbs couru sur les pas du directeur en l'interpellant de loin.

Ils entamèrent une conversation où Gibbs n'avait pas l'air satisfait. Les agents n'entendaient rien de là où ils étaient, et pour l'instant ce n'était pas le sujet de leurs préoccupations.

-« Ben voilà Tony, moi qui te traite tout le temps de gamin, mon rêve est devenu réalité, tu vas réintégrer les bancs de l'école » Se moqua Kate en dissimulant avec difficulté un sourire pratiquement transformé en rire nerveux.

Rire qui contamina le plus jeune des agents puisqu'il se moqua également de Tony à découvert.

Pour se venger, DiNozzo jeta une boule de papier sur la tête de McGee :

-« Arrête de rire le bleu. Tu as intérêt à ne pas te foutre de moi quand je serais là-bas… »

Pensif, Tony n'avait pas plus de vannes à balancer à ses collègues, retourner à l'école cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et en plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une école de Marines…

Il ne pensait vraiment pas être à la hauteur de la tâche. Bien sûr, il savait que Gibbs était déjà passé par là dans sa jeunesse, et pour ce parcours il avait toujours beaucoup respecté son patron. Sauf que lui, il n'était pas militaire dans l'âme, obéir aveuglément n'était pas son « dada »… Il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise avec ça et pensait même refuser cette mission.

Les autres élèves étaient entrainés déjà depuis plusieurs semaines, et pour prétendre à être intégré en cour de parcours il fallait prouver par la suite que l'on était capable et sûrement à 200% de plus que les autres…

Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités physiques et mentales mais il doutait de pouvoir effectuer une enquête sérieuse et une fausse scolarité d'élite en même temps.

Il avait été major de promo à l'école de Police, mais définitivement ce n'était pas la même chose… Il souffla dans sa barbe invisible et mit sans le vouloir sa tête dans ses mains, en signe de désespoir complet.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Kate qui arrêta de pouffer, tenta de rester sérieuse et commença à comprendre le malaise dans lequel était plongé son partenaire.

-« Tony, ne t'en fais pas, McGee et moi on assurera tes arrières. » Dit-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Depuis l'incident de la peste qui n'était pas si lointain, Kate avait appris à déceler les moments où son partenaire était vulnérable. Et ce, même s'il tentait avec plein de blagues et de pirouettes à dissimuler ses problèmes. Elle comprenait aisément pourquoi Tony ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'intégrer cette compagnie.

Cependant, elle était tout de même curieuse de voir comment son gamin de collègue arriverait à s'en sortir.

Gibbs rattrapa en trois enjambées le directeur qui avait commencé à remonter les escaliers vers son bureau.

Il était un peu énervé que la décision concernant son enquête, son équipe et plus particulièrement son agent ait été prise sans son accord.

-« Directeur ! » Réitéra Gibbs de son air le plus agacé possible.

Le concerné se retourna faisant face à l'ancien marine.

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous agent Gibbs ? Je vous ai tout expliqué, vous épaulerez l'agent DiNozzo tout en ne risquant à aucun moment sa couverture. »

-« Je ne parle pas de ça directeur… Je crois que cette mission n'est pas appropriée pour un agent du NCIS. C'est une mission dangereuse en tout point. Pourquoi DiNozzo ? »

-« Vous faites du sentimentalisme agent Gibbs…Cette mission a été décidé en haut lieu, et je suis totalement en accord avec, je pense qu'elle est tout à fait du ressort de notre agence et je pensais avoir fait mouche en choisissant un membre de la meilleure de mes équipes. Mais si je me suis trompé, je choisirais un autre agent. » Dit-il avec un petit air de défi.

-« Non absolument pas… Vous avez eu raison. »

-« Doutez-vous des capacités de l'agent DiNozzo ? » Sachant la réponse qu'il allait recevoir, il aimait bien pousser Gibbs dans ses retranchements, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Anthony DiNozzo.

-« Non ! Je sais qu'il sera à la hauteur, j'ai juste une mauvaise impression concernant cette compagnie et je ne veux pas que mon agent soit pris dans un engrenage dangereux. »

-« C'est malheureusement notre travail agent Gibbs » Dit Morrow en attaquant les marches qui lui restaient à monter vers son bureau.

Gibbs émit un grognement presque imperceptible en regardant le directeur monter les marches. Il abaissant ensuite son regard bleu vers les bureaux de ses agents et remarqua son agent sénior, la tête entre les mains, l'air perdu.

Gibbs souffla, cette mission n'allait pas être de tout repos…

* * *

Alors ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot quand vous avez aimé, ou même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Suite fin de semaine :)

Bisou.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Encore milles excuses pour le retard de publication...

Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, franchement ça fait plaisir :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'arrivée au camp d'entrainement se fut dans le plus parfait silence à la plus grande surprise de l'ancien marine qui conduisait. Le plus jeune, assit à côté de lui ne disait rien et restait les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait.

Tony avait déjà enfilé son treillis, la tenue réglementaire pour la formation des commandos de Marines.

Kate l'avait gentiment moqué en le voyant apparaître comme ça.

Gibbs jeta plusieurs coup d'oeil à son agent sénior, qui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise dans cette tenue.

« DiNozzo, arrête de gesticuler comme ça, c'est louche... Normalement cette tenue tu en a l'habitude, comme un pyjama ! »

« Autant te le dire direct patron, mais jamais de ma vie je ne dormirais avec ça sur le dos ! »

Avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte du camp Gibbs s'arrêta et redonna rapidement les quelques consignes sans omettre de donner des conseils avisés à son agent sur la façon de se tenir et l'allure que devait avoir un marine.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel bougonnant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il n'avait plus 5 ans et qu'une fois aurait suffit, car il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Le slap que lui mit Gibbs derrière la tête acheva de le faire taire.

Tout deux entrèrent dans l'enceinte et se séparèrent...

C'était le plan, Gibbs d'un côté devait enquêter et regarder les façons de faire des instructeurs et Tony, devait infiltrer de plus près la vie des jeunes hommes futurs marines des Etats-Unis.

Gibbs regarda Tony s'éloigner non sans une appréhension. Il est vrai que cette mission, dans un premier temps n'avait rien de bien dangereuse ni même de difficile, mais il avait au fond de lui un mauvais pressentiment..

Ce genre de pressentiment qui ne vous lâche pas, et cette sensation que quelque chose se trame sans que vous ne puissiez l'arrêter. Cette compagnie avait subie trop de perte parmi toutes les recrues qu'elle avait pu compter... Mais pourquoi, Gibbs n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cela lui semblait être plus compliquer que les apparences ne le laissaient croire.

Il alla à la chambre des instructeurs où l'attendait Wilkinson et son acolyte, un certain Singer.

Du même grade, mais ridiculement petit comparé à son collègue. Il avait l'air chétif et cela détonnait avec l'allure musclée et sévère du premier sergent.

« Agent Gibbs vous arrivez à point nommé ! » Entonna Wilkinson d'un air trop enjoué pour que cela présage de bonnes nouvelles.

« C'est l'heure d'aller vous coucher ? »

Monsieur muscle regarda sa montre et malgré l'heure plutôt tardive de la soirée, et le froid qui commençait doucement à poindre son nez, il continua sur sa lancée joyeuse.

« Non, pas du tout, c'est l'heure d'aller réveiller mes bons à rien d'élèves et de leur faire faire un petit tour d'une vingtaine de kilomètres ».

« A cette heure ci ? »

« Quoi vous êtes choqué agent Gibbs ? Vous devriez venir avec moi pour voir comment je vois l'instruction de mes futurs Marines ! »

« Merci mais ça ne me tente pas de courir vingt bornes en pleine nuit avec 2 degrés dehors »

« Qui vous parle de courir avec eux ? Nous sommes en voiture et nous les suivons au chaud bien assis. »

« Ah... Ca change tout en effet... » Lança l'agent du NCIS d'un air blasé et faussement heureux de faire parti de cette bande de blaireaux.

Il accepta cette invitation surtout parce qu'il savait que son agent sénior ferait malheureusement parti du voyage...

Tony venait à peine d'entrer dans le dortoir qu'un certain Johnson l'avait interpellé et avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que son territoire s'étendait d'un lit à l'autre tel un mâle alpha le ferait avec le nouveau venu dans la meute.

L'agent sénior leva les yeux au ciel avec son air hautain et son sourire de mannequin.

Il allait répondre à ce jeune idiot lorsque la voix douce et mélodieuse du sergent Wilkinson retentit dans la chambrée et mit tout le monde au garde à vous devant son lit.

« Je pense que pour fêter l'arriver de notre nouveau camarade ici présent » - Il leva le doigt et pointa Tony qui ne put s'empêcher de souffler car cela promettait comme entrée dans la compagnie surtout au vu des regards noirs qui suivirent de la moitié des hommes présents dans la pièce...

« Nous allons aller courir quelques minutes pour nous dégourdir et surtout pour lui montrer dans quelle compagnie d'incapable il s'est fourré ! »

Un « oui » collégial résonna dans la pièce.

« Et grouillez vous bande de nuls » Hurla le sergent en quittant la pièce en premier.

Une fois le sergent parti Tony sentit de nombreux regards énervés sur lui. La plupart des recrues étaient cependant sortie au pas de course pour suivre la voiture et faire leur parcours sauf cinq mecs à la testosteronne bien développée qui s'attroupèrent sur le nouveau venu.

« Ecoutez les gars, merci de votre sollicitude ( même si je ne suis pas sur que vous comprenez ce mot ) mais vous n'êtes pas du tout mais alors pas du tout mon genre » Dit Tony avec son humour aussi énervant qu'il pouvait le faire.

Il comprit que ça avait bien fonctionné lorsque Johnson lui décocha une droite dans le ventre et lui attrapa les cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête :

« Ecoute bien le petit nouveau, ici tu vas en baver et avec un peu de chance tu seras mort dans un mois. Bien sur si ça pouvait arriver plus tôt, pourquoi pas »

« Désolé de vous décevoir mais je suis coriace et en plus j'aime beaucoup énerver les gens. »Dit Tony entre deux bouffées d'air, le coup dans le ventre l'avait surprit et il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle.

« T'es un comique le nouveau... C'est bien, mais attention à toi quand même » Lui intima le gros musclé avant de lui remettre un coup dans les côtes et d'un signe de tête de faire sortir toute sa petite bande au pas de course pour suivre la compagnie.

Tony toussa plusieurs fois et entreprit de suivre le reste du groupe. Tout le monde était dehors lorsque le sergent hurla de suivre la voiture tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que la compagnie soit au bord de la mort.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Désolée de ce long retard, pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long que les autres, promis, je ne vous ferais plus poireauter autant les prochaines fois.

Merci à vous tous pour vos messages ! Ils sont très sympas, ça me fait trop plaisir...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La course fut longue et visiblement épuisante, la plupart des jeunes hommes, si bien entraînés fussent-il, avaient l'air à bout de souffle et de fatigue.

Les instructeurs avaient fait courir les recrues sur plusieurs bornes et pendant près de deux heures en se gardant bien de ralentir le rythme.

Le plus jeune, que Tony avait ramassé au début de l'exercice, était tout rouge et avait l'air de souffrir le martyr.

Les deux sergents, bien au chaud dans la voiture se délectaient presque de ce qu'ils faisaient subir aux élèves. S'amusant à leur faire traverser des cours d'eaux gelés par le froid de la nuit en ce mois de novembre.

Gibbs bouillonnait au fond de lui, car tous les jeunes étaient sur le point de tomber de fatigue.

Il s'efforçait également de ne pas en regarder un en particulier, le seul qui lui importait réellement… Tony.

Son agent senior avait pris le rythme du plus jeune de la troupe et le suivait en gardant un œil sur lui, le pauvre garçon avait l'air près de s'effondrer mais continuait toujours sous le regard jaloux des autres de la compagnie. Ils ne virent pas non plus d'un bon œil que Tony soit là pour lui et qu'il restait à ses côtés pour lui chuchoter de ne pas abandonner.

Cela leur prit d'un coup, les musclés ralentirent le pas, faisant semblant de se fatiguer et mimèrent un point de côté invisible pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'agent infiltré et du cadet du groupe.

Les railleries commencèrent alors :

-« Alors le gamin, tu en chies hein ? »

Le concerné ne fit pas cas de ces paroles et tenta de n'y prêter aucune attention.

-« En plus tu me snobes ? »

Tony répondit à la place de son camarade bien décidé à faire fermer les bouches de ces hommes.

-« Pour te snober Johnson, il faudrait que tu en vailles la peine. Or, j'ai la très net impression que tes paroles ne lui font ni chaud ni froid… »

Les acolytes de Johnson le regardèrent tous en faisant semblant d'être choqués et se moquèrent de leur ami.

-« Et tu te laisses parler comme ça ? La honte John ! »

Johnson répondit sur un ton véhément et, d'un seul coup, fit un énorme croche-pattes au gamin qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dur et gelé.

Il ne put étouffer un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa tête rencontra un rocher qui sortait de la terre. Il saigna instantanément de l'arcade et n'arrivait pas à se relever.

Dans le feu de l'action l'agent senior s'arrêta net, attrapa Johnson et lui mit un énorme coup de poing sur le visage. Ce dernier fut sonné quelques instants mais fit exprès d'hurler à la mort pour faire s'arrêter le groupe tout entier.

Les « gardes du corps » de Johnson attrapèrent Tony et le firent tomber par terre d'une balayette en rigolant.

Le musclé en fit des tonnes et criait comme si on lui avait arraché les yeux. Il surenchérit en voyant approcher les deux sergents et Gibbs dernière eux. Malgré cela Tony put voir son léger sourire.

-« Tu vas prendre cher le nouveau. »

L'agent senior avait pris le temps de se relever et avait également prit sur lui de porter le bras du cadet pour le faire tenir debout.

Wilkinson arriva à la hauteur du groupe et avisa la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Le plus jeune de la troupe saignait fortement de la tête, le nouveau avait l'air à bout de souffle mais ne laissait rien transparaître, et derrière eux, s'agitait un gros dadais qui avait à peine la lèvre fendue.

Gibbs souriait mentalement, il avait vu la scène et malgré le fait qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas intervenir et qu'il s'énervait tout seul, il avait senti une certaine fierté de l'attitude de son agent senior.

Fier mais inquiet tout de même, cela faisait juste quelques mois à peine que Tony se remettait de la peste pneumonique et voilà qu'il avait dû crapahuter deux heures en forêt, dans les cours d'eaux, il avait l'air gelé et Gibbs remarqua qu'il peinait à respirer calmement.

Il se rappela de cette fois où il avait encore eu des idées de super héros pour sauver la vie de Kate et Tim, qu'il avait dû courir pour se mettre à l'abri d'une bombe que McGee avait amorcé. Il s'était évanoui juste après, n'arrivant pas à reprendre son souffle.

Son agent était blanc et proche de l'évanouissement mais tenait pour soutenir au mieux le jeune qui s'endormait d'épuisement sur lui.

-« Tu vas commencer sérieusement à m'énerver le nouveau… Pourquoi attaques-tu tes camarades ?! C'est vraiment un comportement qui me fout les nerfs ! Et tu sais ce que je fais quand j'ai les nerfs ? Je mets tout ce petit monde aux corvées pendant 1 mois ! » hurla Wilkinson à 30 cm de l'agent sous couverture.

Gibbs, qui savait très bien reconnaître les expressions sur le visage de ses agents et encore plus de celui qui était devant lui, ferma les yeux, sachant déjà dans quelle galère Tony allait se fourrer…

-« Si vous aviez un minimum de cervelle vous auriez compris que la victime de ces brutes dans l'histoire, c'est lui – dit-il en visant le plus jeune qu'il portait – En plus, au vu de la blessure qu'il a à l'arcade les corvées ont l'air fort sympathiques, mais un petit tour à l'infirmerie serait plus envisageable. »

La ténacité et le dédain visible avec lequel avait parlé l'agent, avait fait mouche puisque le sergent visé hurla de plus belle.

« Comment tu me parles morveux ! »

Il dispersa la troupe de spectateurs, demanda aux autres de mettre le plus jeune dans la voiture pour le ramener se faire soigner et attrapa Johnson et DiNozzo par le col :

« Toi Johnson tu me feras un mois de nettoyage tous les soirs, fini les quartiers libres. Quant à toi le petit malin, tu feras pareil mais ce soir tu vas aller faire un tour au cachot. Jusqu'à lundi, donc deux jours sans sortie, dans le noir et je pense même que je vais t'oublier pour les repas ! »

Il repoussa violemment les deux garçons et quitta le lieu de l'altercation.

Gibbs adressa un regard dur à Tony, plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il regretta instantanément lorsqu'il sentit la douleur dans laquelle se trouvait son agent.

Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas aggraver son cas en étant insolent avec ces instructeurs. Et ne pas essayer de jouer au plus malin avec les gros durs du groupe, mais n'était-ce pas aussi pour ces actions contre eux et pour aider un plus jeune que Gibbs se sentait fier comme un papa poule ?

Il n'était pas son père, et jamais il n'oserait dire en face à quiconque que cet agent et lui avait une relation particulière.

Tony en quête d'un père, et d'une approbation constante et Gibbs en mal de parentalité.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvé tous les deux. Même si jamais aucun d'eux ne dirait la vérité au sujet de cette relation, ils avaient presque oublié que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Ducky en était le premier spectateur. Longtemps le médecin légiste avait tenté de parlementer avec son collègue aux yeux bleus foncés, mais longtemps et encore cet homme refusait le sujet, cela devait sembler trop « sentimental » à Ses yeux.

Toujours était-il que ces deux-là s'étaient parfaitement accordés dès le premier instant.

Voir Tony dans cet état n'était pas pour arranger l'état de nerfs dans lequel l'ancien marine se trouvait.

D'un son imperceptible le patron donna un "slap" sur la tête de son protégé.

-« Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer le premier jour DiNozzo… »

Le concerné leva la tête vers son patron et sourit légèrement :

-« Je suis irrésistible boss… »

-« Agent Gibbs ! » Hurla Wilkinson « Venez, on rentre, à moins que vous ne vouliez rentrer à pieds avec nos chers élèves ? »

-« Tu devrais y aller, il reste quelques kilomètres et ça caille… » Souffla l'agent mort de froid.

-« Fais attention à toi »

Gibbs s'éloigna de Tony et monta dans le pick up qui démarra en trombe avec, à son bord, le jeune homme qu'ils allaient amener à l'infirmerie, laissant tous les autres les élèves revenir à pieds.

Le retour se fit dans le silence total, seul le bruissement de l'air et des branches qui craquaient sous les pas se faisaient entendre.

Arrivés au camp, le tout petit sergent hurla à la compagnie de rentrer dormir, il était deux heures du matin et ils se lèveraient à seulement trois heures plus tard... Cela laissait peu de place au repos.

Il prit à part Johnson et DiNozzo.

-« Johnson, vas aux sanitaires, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. N'en ressort pas tant que ça ne brille pas comme la pleine lune ! »

L'homme se mit au garde à vous, faussement respectueux et quitta l'endroit en faisant un sourire mesquin à Tony.

-« Quant à toi, suis-moi. »

Tony et le second sergent arpentèrent quelques bâtiments avant d'arriver au dernier qui était insalubre et en décomposition.

« Pas chouette comme hôtel… »Se dit Tony à lui-même.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le sergent sourit de plus belle et attrapa Tony par la manche en l'entraînant dans le bâtiment.

Il ouvrit la première porte à droite qu'il vit et le poussa dedans sans aucun ménagement.

\- « Voilà, ton petit nid douillet pour les deux prochains jours DiNozzo. Profites-en bien. Pas de lumière, et, comme je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, je pense t'oublier pour les repas. Mais après ne t'en déplaise, ça ne sera pas aussi sympa ! Tu t'es fourré dans une drôle de compagnie. Pas sûr que tu survives à cette formation… »

Il claqua la porte et Tony l'entendit repartir en rigolant, sûrement avait-il trouvé ça hilarant.

L'agent haussa les épaules et essaya de distinguer son entourage. La pièce était humide, sale et … Il n'y avait rien dedans. Elle était vide, il y avait simplement une espèce de matelas tout pourri et complètement rongé par les insectes. L'agent fit la grimace et décida d'aller s'asseoir par terre.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à toucher terre. L'enquête débutait mal… Il espérait que Gibbs avance mieux que lui, car pour le moment c'était un fiasco de son point de vue.

Il s'était fait d'une bande de cinq balourds des ennemis, les deux instructeurs ne pouvaient visiblement pas l'encadrer et alors qu'il était congelé et crevé, il allait devoir attendre deux jours qu'on veuille bien le sortir de cette pièce sinistre.

L'adrénaline passée, il se rappela qu'il était totalement mort de faim et de fatigue. L'agent se passa une main sur le visage en pensant « Dieu que Gibbs avait dû souffrir pendant son séjour en école militaire si sa formation ressemblait à celle-là…. »

Il ne dormit presque pas, il avait essayé de coincer sa tête quelque part mais rien n'y faisait. Il commençait à trembler de partout, ses vêtements étaient toujours trempés et l'humidité de la pièce n'arrangeait rien.

Vers ce qui lui sembla être le matin, car une fine lumière filtrait à travers la rainure de la porte, il toussa presque à s'en arracher les poumons.

La journée passa plus que lentement pour l'agent senior, entre fatigue et la maladie qui commençait à le gagner, il se sentait de plus en plus inutile sur cette mission.

Ses pensées allèrent à son patron…

Gibbs n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Ils s'étaient tous couchés tard, et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son agent senior qui devait crever de froid tout seul dans leur « cachot » improvisé.

La réflexion qu'il avait entendu sur le fait que les instructeurs l'oublieraient pour les repas l'avait fait fulminer de rage… Il s'était pas mal emporté en répondant au téléphone lorsque Kate et McGee l'avait appelé pour avoir quelques nouvelles.

-« ALLO ! »

-« Euh, patron ? »

-« C'est vous qui m'appelez McGee… Donc oui, il y a des chances pour que ça soit moi à l'autre bout de ce téléphone de **** attendez je n'arrive pas à régler le son sur ce machin ! »

Le bleu et l'agent Todd avaient entendu leur patron s'énerver plus que de raison sur son téléphone durant une bonne cinquantaine de secondes.

Les deux agents s'étaient regardés en même temps, et dans sa tête Kate avait supposé que l'enquête n'avait pas bien commencée. Elle souffla intérieurement…

-« J'écoute McGee, donnez-moi de bonnes nouvelles… » Souffla Gibbs sans crier, mais complètement las.

-« Ben... pas vraiment. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose de plus que tout à l'heure, juste que toutes les morts antérieures à Murphy sont vraiment suspectes, Ducky a réalisé l'étude des autopsies précédentes et toutes les victimes de ces soit disant suicides, sont mortes de deux ou trois façons différentes, pendues, noyées, ou les veines tranchées…Pour les noyades les enquêtes ont conclus à des accidents. Le souci c'est que selon Ducky, toutes les recrues décédées avaient des marques sur le corps, des signes de violences et de défense. Pour certaines déshydratées. Ce n'est pas franchement logique tout ça, les élèves ne sont donc pas censés manger, boire ? Où même ne pas mourir de froid ou de fatigue ? »

Gibbs souffla, encore plus fatigué qu'avant les révélations de son bleu.

-« Patron ? Vous êtes toujours là ? Comment s'en sort DiNozzo ? »

-« Pas trop le "relou" de la bande ? Ou nan je vois bien Tony galérer en sport derrière des élèves Marines sur-entraînés ? » Dit Kate pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Gibbs eut un léger sourire, c'est vrai que son agent senior avait une énorme capacité pour énerver les gens ou bien les faire sortir de leurs gonds. Il avait pu le remarquer aisément ce soir… Mais pour autant, il avait lui-même été surpris de sa force de caractère et son agilité en sport. Avec fierté il pensa qu'en effet, Tony n'avait jamais été à l'arrière ni en retrait. Il avait fait honneur au NCIS.

-« Non, non, absolument pas… » Répondit Gibbs rapidement, ne cherchant pas à leur faire part de l'histoire de A à Z, car cela s'annonçait trop long et il avait besoin de repos.

-« Bonsoir Jethro » La douce voix du légiste résonna dans le téléphone « comment allez-vous toi et notre Anthony ? »

Trop tard, Ducky posa LA question de trop…

-« Moi ça va. » Les trois interlocuteurs se crispèrent sans le vouloir à l'entente de la réponse du chef d'équipe, ils attendaient la seconde partie de la réponse « DiNozzo a intégré la compagnie, les deux sergents sont mauvais et apparemment très adeptes des punitions et des privations. »

Ducky prit la parole avant les autres :

-« Tu veux dire que les traces de déshydratations sur certaines victimes seraient peut être liées à des privations prodiguées par les sergents ? »

-« C'est ça Duck… »

-« Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ça en détail Jethro. » A l'expression vocale de son ami, le légiste comprit la teneur des prochaines paroles.

Ducky attrapa le téléphone de Tim et entreprit d'enlever le haut parleur, il savait d'avance que les explications et détails que lui donneraient l'ancien marine n'avaient pas à être entendues par les deux agents.

Il quitta l'open-space, laissant à leur questionnement Kate et Tim.

-« Ils n'écoutent pas…Explique-moi comment as-tu découvert tout ça ? »

-« Tu devrais t'en douter… Je crois que j'ai l'agent senior le plus borné de toute la planète et l'aimant à emmerde le plus doué que j'ai jamais connu…. » Débita Gibbs soudain encore plus fatigué que la veille.

-« Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais, explique-moi tout ça… » Ducky n'avait pas forcément envie de tout savoir, mais il savait que cela pourrait corroborer certaines de ses découvertes et surtout, il savait que cela ferait du bien à son collègue de débriefer un peu sur la journée de la veille.

Il savait mieux que personne la place primordiale qu'occupait l'agent senior dans la vie de Gibbs. Alors il se doutait bien que si le partenaire de Kate avait dû souffrir de quelconque mauvais traitement ou toute autre chose et que Gibbs était dans le coin, ne pouvant pas intervenir, ce matin, il aurait besoin de parler.

-« Hum… Je ne sais pas à qui me fier dans cette école de fou. Les élèves font leur formation comme si rien ne se passait, il y a bien sur le groupe d'abrutis plein de testostérone qui croit que le monde leur appartient… Et ces deux instructeurs… Honnêtement Ducky… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font à enseigner. Ils sont mauvais, ils ne respectent aucunes règles des marines… Ils… »

-« Ils se sont acharnés sur Anthony n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Ducky en coupant la parole à son collègue.

-« On peut dire ça. »

-« Où est-il ? Tu as pu lui parler voir ce qu'il en pensait ? »

-« Ils l'ont foutu à l'isolement deux jours, sans lumière, sans nourriture. »

-« Et bien… Cela confirme mes théories. Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai l'impression que deux jours ce n'est que leur minimum. D'après mes conclusions, certains auraient pu ne pas voir de nourriture ni d'eau durant 2 semaines avant leur mort. »

-« Je n'y comprends rien Ducky… Je n'ai jamais vu des formations comme ça. Ils les ont fait courir pendant 3 heures dans le froid, dans l'eau sans les arrêter, c'était à la dure quand j'y étais. Mais là ce n'est pas à la dure, c'est de la torture. Un jeune s'est presque explosé le crâne durant la course… »

-« Hum… En effet. Et ton agent a couru tout ce temps, dans le froid, et dans l'eau sans jamais faiblir ? »

-« Pas une seule fois Ducky. »

Le légiste nota une pointe de fierté dans la voix de Gibbs.

-« Étrange tout de même… Il me semble bien qu'il y a un mois il s'était évanoui après avoir couru une centaine de mètres seulement. »

-« Il avait l'air mal en point à la fin, et je suis presque sûr qu'ils l'ont envoyé au mitard sans s'être changé… Il va attraper froid. Il n'a pas fini de me rendre dingue ce gamin Ducky…. »

-« Calme-toi. Lorsque tu le reverras, essaye de le prévenir de nos découvertes et prenez votre mal en patience car le directeur demande que la mission continue jusqu'à temps que la cause précise du décès de Murphy soit révélée. »

-« La mission s'achèvera avant Ducky, si j'estime qu'elle met en danger la vie de mon agent. Je n'attendrais pas que Tony soit une autre victime. »

Ducky sourit à cette réponse, il n'en attendait pas moins venant de l'ancien marine.

* * *

Voilà à dans une semaine ! Promis !


	5. Chapter 5

La journée passa relativement vite, Gibbs s'énerva en silence de voir le clan des musclés s'acharner contre le cadet du groupe. Personne ne semblait s'en formaliser, et Tony n'étant pas là, personne ne prenait sa défense.

L'heure la plus intéressante de la journée fût celle du repas du soir. Le déjeuner était passé trop vite, et Gibbs ne vit aucun instructeur s'inquiéter d'aller nourrir son agent.

Le soir venu, il s'apprêta donc à aller insulter le sergent Wilkinson lorsque la plus jeune des recrues vint à lui.

-« Agent spécial Gibbs ? »

-« Oui. »

-« J'ai vu que vous étiez différent de nos instructeurs. Je pense que vous avez plus de cœur que les deux réunis. J'ai envie d'aider mon camarade qui est à l'isolement. Je voulais lui apporter ça… »

Le jeune homme montra le pain servi à la cantine.

-« Je sais très bien qu'ils n'iront pas le voir durant deux jours. Il m'a défendu hier soir, et je voulais le remercier. »

-« Et que viens-je faire la dedans ? »

-« Je ne pourrais pas y aller moi-même… Nous sommes surveillés. Peut-être que vous ? »

-« Peut être que je pourrais y aller moi ? Mais petit souci, je ne sais pas où ils l'ont enfermé… »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème ça. C'est trois bâtiments derrière les quartiers des officiers. L'ancienne infirmerie. Elle est désaffectée, et nos deux sergents trouvent drôle de nous y enfermer quand ils ne sont pas contents. »

-« C'est prévu non ? »

-« Non, toutes les autres compagnies ont des corvées si les élèves se comportent mal…. Mais pas de « cachot » improvisé. » J'y suis resté une après-midi i mois. Johnson m'avait fait tomber durant une marche… C'est lugubre, froid et sale. Et en sortant de là, retour à la formation, sans récupérer, ni manger ni boire. Il faut attendre les heures. Je pense qu'après la course d'hier Tony doit être fatigué, s'il ressort de là-bas sans avoir mangé il ne pourra pas suivre… »

Gibbs resta silencieux, bien sûr qu'il voulait aller voir son agent plus que tout. Cela le rendait fou de savoir où il se trouvait sans rien pour se reposer ni manger.

-« S'il vous plait… » Supplia presque le jeune homme.

Gibbs fît mine de réfléchir et, en guise de réponse, il attrapa le morceau de pain et le fourra dans sa poche.

Un regard derrière lui apprit que les sergents étaient en pleine discussion inintéressante au possible entre eux sur la manière dont ils devaient s'y prendre pour recoller leur semelle de rangers...Il en profita pour sortir du bâtiment et se diriger vers son agent….

Il avait compté une journée et une nuit passé dans ce mini enfer. Les heures, il n'en n'avait aucune idée, tout semblait être identique.

Il entendait vaguement des pelotons d'élèves marcher au pas et passer à quelques mètres du bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait, mais sinon, c'était le calme complet.

Presque trop calme et trop silencieux. Cela le rendait dingue, il détestait ne pas savoir quelle heure il était ou ne pas pouvoir se repérer.

Le mur contre lequel il était adossé depuis des lustres devenait vraiment un ennemi, dur et froid cela n'arrangeait rien à ses toux qui le prenaient de plus en plus souvent. Il grelottait de froid. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas séché d'un pouce et… Finalement il aurait tout donné pour s'ennuyer à son bureau au NCIS, au chaud, sans maladie et sans ses malades mentaux d'instructeurs et d'élèves.

Il pensa un peu à Tim et Kate, il souffla, pensant qu'ils devaient bien se moquer de lui, vu la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Il pensa même à Gibbs, qui devait être déçu de voir qu'il s'était fait mettre à l'isolement à peine 5 heures après son entrée dans la compagnie. Il était là, tout seul, sous couverture de rien finalement car leur enquête n'avançait pas d'un iota.

Il resta là, à penser à son inutilité lorsqu'un bruit, comme une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il leva les yeux vers la minuscule trappe qui entaillait le haut de la porte. Tellement petite qu'il pouvait n'y passer qu'une main…

Alors qu'il prit ça pour un début d'hallucination, une voix familière qui résonna comme un bonheur à ses oreilles vint à lui.

-« DiNozzo ! T'es dans quelle pièce ? »

-« Ici patron » Murmura-t-il, sa voix de plus en plus enrouée à cause des toux.

Gibbs vit la main de son agent dépasser d'une petite ouverture, il s'approcha.

-« T'as une sale tête ! »

-« Parles pour toi, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit alors que finalement, tu avais un lit toi, dans ta chambre » Répondit gentiment l'agent sénior sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sa voix était vraiment faible et son teint était très pâle.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils

-« Tu es malade ?! » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-« Naaaaann… Pas ma faute si les couleurs de cette pièces ne vont pas avec mon teint »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel.

-« DiNozzo, si tu n'étais pas enfermé là-dedans je crois que je t'aurai baffé ! »

-« Quoi ! » - Répondit l'agent, faussement outré « Non Gibbs tu ne peux pas taper un homme affaibli. S'il te plait patron, dis-moi que tu m'apportes un truc à manger, je vais m'évanouir… »

-« T'es une petite nature Tony, tiens, cadeau de ton fan. Le jeune que tu as défendu. »

L'ancien marine dévoila son trésor et le donna par le petit espace à son agent.

-« Merci… »

Le silence qui suivit fit comprendre au chef d'équipe que son agent n'avait rien à lui dire ou bien, comme il s'en doutait parfaitement, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler

Il s'était habitué à ce gamin chiant qu'était son agent sénior, le genre d'homme à raconter plein de chose en quelques secondes jusqu'à vous soûler de paroles mais lorsqu'il fallait vraiment se confier, dire ses pensées ou ses sentiments, il n'y avait plus personne, Gibbs ne lui en voulait pas, il était pareil en tout point sur ce sujet.

Se fût Gibbs qui entama la conversation.

-« Ducky et les autres ont découvert pas mal de choses sur ta nouvelle famille… »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Toutes les victimes sont mortes des mêmes façons, et plusieurs autres avaient des marques de violences sur le corps. Et d'autres encore avaient des traces de malnutrition et de déshydratation. »

-« Hum… Pas cool en effet. »

-« Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose de ton côté ? »

-« Si, hier ou je ne sais plus quand, le sergent « nain » (Tony insista bien sur la description cela fît sourire son patron) m'a dit que j'allais mourir si je restais dans cette compagnie… »

-« Agréable… »

-« C'est sûr. »

-« Tony… »

-« Hum. »

-« Tu n'as pas oublié de me parler d'autres choses, en rapport avec les constatations que Ducky a fait en voyant les rapports d'autopsies par hasard ? »

-« Si tu veux savoir Gibbs, pose tes questions franchement… » L'agent sénior répondit avec une lassitude et un manque de motivation à résister à son patron que Gibbs ne lui reconnut pas.

-« Et tu ne me dis pas d'aller au diable, que tu vas bien et que tu gères la situation car tu n'es pas un bleu ? Ou bien que je te prends pour un gamin qui ne sait rien faire ? » S'étonna faussement Gibbs, qui tenta une autre approche pour faire réagir Tony comme il le connaissait.

-« A quoi ça servirait ? Je suis coincé dans une pièce vide, je suis trempé depuis deux jours j'ai super froid, à peine arrivé je me suis fait au bas mot dix ennemis et la moitié qui voudraient bien me voir partir. Et peut-être encore deux ou trois qui voudraient me buter. Je n'ai pas avancé sur l'enquête, tu dois me prendre pour un boulet, je pense qu'on aurait mieux fait d'envoyer McGee sur cette mission… » Acheva-t-il légèrement essoufflé.

-« Tu as vraiment une chance folle d'être derrière la porte DiNozzo ! Depuis quand envoyer McGee aurait été une bonne idée ? Il n'aurait jamais tenu deux minutes. Tu as fait au mieux, ton boulot n'est pas de découvrir tout dans la seconde, mais tu es sous couverture, le but est bien de faire ton enquête. Je pense que tu es le plus qualifié de l'équipe pour faire ce job. Tu ne m'as absolument pas déçu si c'est ce que tu voulais entendre… »

-« Si tu le dis »

-« Et donc DiNozzo ? Qu'as-tu à me dire aux sujets de ce que je n'ai pas vu ? »

-« Rien de bien évident Gibbs les mecs jaloux frappent à l'abdomen comme ça, ça ne voit pas. »

-« Et ? »

-« Et c'est tout. Le reste tu étais là… »

-« Cette course dans les bois ne t'as pas si fatigué que cela ? »

-« J'ai l'air fatigué ? »

-« Tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant…. »

-« Charmant. »

-« Tu vas avancer rapidement, je crois que la fin de l'histoire est évidente, comme si c'était sous nos yeux. »

-« J'ai quand même peu de chance de trouver quelque chose coincé ici… »

-« Tu sors demain soir. »

-« Tu ne pourrais pas … »

-« Demander que tu sorte plus tôt, t'en as d'autres des bonnes idées comme ça ? Pour griller ta couverture ça serait au top. »

-« Ca ne coutait rien de demander »Répondit l'agent sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-« Vas dormir. »

-« Pas envie. »

-« Fais pas l'enfant DiNozzo sinon tu ne voudras plus jamais sortir d'ici quand j'aurai raconté à Abby tes actions héroïques et ce que cela a engendré. »

-« Tu ne raconteras rien aux autres Gibbs ? »

-« Je vais me gêner. »

-« Fais pas ça, je suis bon pour des vannes à vie… »

Le silence de Gibbs fut révélateur pour l'agent qui « pleura » après son patron.

-« Non Gibbs, t'as pas fait ça ? Kate et McGee je suis sûr… Je vais changer d'équipe, je vais changer de pays, ça me fais du mal, mais je n'ai pas le choix… » Débita Tony à la vitesse de la lumière.

-« DiNozzo… »

-« Non Gibbs ma décision est précise, c'est comme ça. Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter »

-« DINOZZO ! » Cria Gibbs sans pour autant hurler.

-« Patron. »

-« Tais-toi deux minutes. Tu me prends la tête. Personne ne juge ok ? Pas dans mon équipe. Maintenant, ton objectif c'est de prendre un peu de force et de tenir encore une journée là-dedans. C'est clair ? »

-« Clair Patron. »

-« Bien. Bon, j'y vais, essaye de ne pas tomber malade ! »

Comme pour lui répondre son agent fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

-« Ca je crois que c'est un peu trop tard Gibbs. »

-« Fais attention à toi c'est tout. »

Gibbs regarda une dernière fois à travers la trappe de la porte son agent qui le suppliait du regard, même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rester tout le temps avec lui.

-« Gibbs ! »

-« Oui Tony. »

-« T'as pas l'heure s'il te plait ? »

-« 20h36 »

-« Merci Boss… »

-« Bonne nuit »

-« Toi aussi… »

Gibbs s'éloigna, pensif se remémorant chaque détail de l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec son agent. Cela ne lui plaisait guère qu'il soit enfermé comme un animal dans ce bâtiment sinistre et froid. Il avait dû retenir une envie folle de le libérer de là et de lui dire « Viens, on rentre »

Il n'avait pas pour principe d'être un papa poule avec son équipe mais il devait s'avouer que depuis qu'il connaissait Tony et Abby, cette doctrine avait bien changée.

Il ne le montrait presque pas certes, mais il s'était attaché plus que de raison à ces deux-là. Elle par son côté fofolle et tellement attachante

Lui, son côté enfant qui ressortait tellement souvent à qui voulait bien l'observer et sa personnalité qui faisait que tout le monde adorait le détester.

Il était énervant quand il le voulait bien, mais Gibbs en était sûr, aucun de ses deux partenaires de terrain ne l'échangerait contre un autre agent. Il était un ami fidèle, plus qu'attachant et très doué dans son poste (même si cela, Gibbs et les autres se gardaient bien de lui dire).

La situation ne devait pas s'envenimer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il avait bien remarqué que Tony était mal en point. Peut-être plus mentalement que physiquement mais la douleur de l'après course avait l'air de faire sentir tout de même. Il avait entendu la respiration compliquée et hachée du plus jeune.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il était sur le point de tomber de fatigue.

Et Gibbs était tout sauf aveugle, à son grand regret car il aurait préféré ne pas voir Tony dans cet état.

Encore une nuit à garder les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le plafond en pensant à son agent.

La journée du lendemain passa rapidement. Gibbs guetta la fin de journée avec empressement.

Vers 19h45 il entendit Wilkinson gronder sur son acolyte d'aller récupérer à l'isolement le « petit nouveau qui se prenait pour un malin ».

Bien entendu, l'heure du repas était proche et le « nain » comme l'appelait Tony, préféra retourner le chercher qu'après le dîner.

Vers 21h, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Gibbs aperçu son agent aux côtés du sergent qui le ramenait aux quartiers des recrues. Il vit l'instructeur faire un signe de main à Tony lui montrant une direction toute autre que celle des chambres où il aurait pu enfin se reposer.

L'ancien marine se claqua mentalement l'arrière du crâne… C'est vrai qu'avant le repos pour son agent et Johnson s'était corvée pendant un mois.

Il suivit du regard l'agent sous couverture avant de le voir disparaître derrière le bâtiment.

Gibbs s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien dorénavant.

Tony passa la porte des sanitaires et fixa l'homme en tenue de treillis déjà en train de lustrer la salle de bain et les lavabos.

Johnson se retourna à son arrivée et le toisa du regard.

-« Te voilà revenu des vacances DiNozzo…Tiens il reste ça à faire ce soir »Dit-il d'un air satisfait en pointant du doigt les toilettes.

-« Bien sûr… »

-« Ne boude pas. Pendant que tu te prélassais à l'isolement on a dû faire des pompes et plein de choses très sympathiques »

-« Honnêtement Johnson, j'en ai rien à foutre. » Répondit d'une voix monotone le plus vieux.

-« Oh, tu te rebelle le petit nouveau ? »

Tony, qui commençait à sentir sa patience le quitter face à ce gamin en crise d'adolescent pré-pubère malgré ses 25 ans bien tassés, s'avança vers lui, l'air sérieux le prit par le col en le plaquant sans violence au mur derrière lui. Tellement sonné, l'autre ne réagit pas.

-« Ecoute Johnson, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi et de tes petits copains de chambrées. J'en ai rien à foutre aussi des instructeurs et de leur morale à la con. Saches en tout cas que je n'ai pas peur de toi, et que si tu continues à m'appeler le petit nouveau je sens que je vais devenir violent. Tu vois le truc ? Alors arrête de faire ton caïd et fais ton boulot, récure les lavabos et s'il te plait, s'il te plait ferme là. » Après son mini monologue Tony relâcha la pression sur l'autre recrue qui était toujours sonnée et qui, visiblement, ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Ce fut au moins une minutes après, et quand Tony était déjà parti faire sa corvée qu'il réalisa.

-« Euh…oh ! Tu … Tu ne me parles pas comme ça. »

-« J'ai dit la ferme. »

Et, pendant les deux heures qui suivirent leurs corvées, aucun des deux hommes ne prononça un mot. Johnson rongeait son frein et Tony savourait le calme. Alors qu'il avait bientôt fini de lustrer le carrelage au sol, Tony s'écorcha la main violemment contre un carré qui ressortait légèrement.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il retira simplement sa main abimée qui commençait à saigner.

Johnson vit du rouge tâcher les carreaux blancs que son camarade venait juste de finir de nettoyer.

Il avait terminé de son côté.

-« Allez bonne nuit DiNozzo, t'es pas encore sorti d'ici j'ai l'impression. » Et il quitta la pièce en rigolant.

Tony ne s'intéressa pas aux propos du plus jeune, il reporta son attention sur le carreau qui venait de lui entailler la main.

Il souleva le morceau de carrelage et aperçu, bien caché, un morceau de journal replié sur lui-même en plusieurs morceaux. Le document avait l'air d'avoir été lu plusieurs fois de suite tant l'usure dessus était avancée.

L'agent regarda autour de lui, il voulait être sûr qu'il 'était seul pour regarder de plus près sa trouvaille. Il déplia le morceau de journal et vit une photo prise il y a quelques mois d'un de ses camarades…

Les mots choisis pour le titre de l'article s'extasiait devant l'entrée dans les marines d'un gars de la ville locale, cet homme, au sourire franc et fier, habillé en militaire était le soldat Murphy, celui-là même décédé il y avait moins d'une semaine…

Tony fronça les sourcils, pourquoi un tel document avait été caché ici ?


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou à tous, je suis désolée ! La semaine dernière j'ai cru vous avoir posté mon chapitre suivant... Et je viens de me rendre compte aujourd'hui qu'en fait, le chapitre inédit était sur mon compte mais pas posté... la boulette ! Désolé encore... J'ai également eu un souci personnel qui m'a empêchée d'écrire quelques temps...

franchement un grand merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews... Ca fait super plaisir.

Vous tous qui appréciez la relation père/fils de Tony et de Gibbs, vous ne serez pas dessus avec moi... J'adore aussi et j'adore en écrire...( Pour ceux qui aiment ça j'ai écris une autre fiction il y a quelques années où Tony et Gibbs se font kidnapper et "bizarrement" le méchant en veut beaucoup à Gibbs, il va donc se servir de notre Tony adoré * rire diabolique*... Elle s'appelle SomeWhere in The dark ).

Bonne lecture, Tony n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs et Gibbs va se faire plus de cheveux blancs encore...

* * *

Songeur, Tony plaça délicatement le bout de journal dans sa poche et entreprit de nettoyer le sang qu'il avait perdu en petite quantité sur le carrelage maculé.

Il pourra donner ce document à Gibbs en le croisant dans la journée du lendemain.

Sa corvée de nettoyage terminée, il éteignit la lumière de la pièce et entreprit de retourner à la chambre, il avait prévu de s'effondrer sur son lit et de dormir pendant une semaine. Même s'il savait bien au fond de lui qu'il voyait bien trop grand et qu'en fait au vu de l'heure, il ne lui restait que quelques heures de repos.

Il s'endormit aussi vite qu'il ne faut à un œil pour battre des cils. La fatigue mêlée à son état physique n'arrangeait pas sa forme.

La nuit fut courte mais appréciée tout de même. Aujourd'hui, les élèves devraient se mettre en situation compliquée, dangereuse et qui, apparemment, semblait arriver maintes fois en mission extérieure. Les instructeurs voulaient les cloisonner dans un mince couloir sans fenêtre, et leur dégoupiller plusieurs grenades lacrymogènes. Tout cela sans porter de masque de protection. Ils avaient pour objectif de leur faire supporter ça durant plusieurs minutes. Cela permettait, selon les sergents, d'apprendre aux recrues à supporter les situations stressantes et très inconfortables.

Pourquoi pas ce dit Gibbs, sauf qu'il ne fallait pas que cela dépasse un laps de temps certain, sinon certains élèves pourraient tomber dans les pommes ou bien s'asphyxier si ils paniquaient.

La panique, cela était parfois plus dangereux que l'exercice en lui-même.

Il n'eut de toute façon pas son mot à dire, mais il regarda les préparatifs. Evidemment les deux sergent disposaient de masques à gaz, ils placèrent leur troupe en ligne dans le couloir. Gibbs ne pu en voir plus car ils refermèrent les portes à ce moment là.

Tony prit le relais à l'intérieur, ils étaient tous en rangs d'oignons, au repos à attendre que toutes les issues soient bien bloquées.

Wilkinson expliqua : « Cet exercice a pour but de voir et de tester votre résistance. Je sais que vous êtes des incapables, mais j'attends de voir lequel restera debout ! »

D'un signe de tête léger à son camarade de grade, ils mirent de concert leurs masques.

La seconde d'après des bruits d'expulsion d'air se firent entendre partout autour d'eux, l'étroit couloir se couvra d'une brume blanche très rapidement. Plusieurs d'entre eux commencèrent à tousser. D'autres portèrent leur main à leur bouche et leur nez pour tenter d'en respirer le moins possible.

Bientôt, la vision de l'agent sénior se brouilla. Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement dû aux émanations légèrement toxique des gaz lacrymogènes non, quelqu'un était en train d'essayer de l'étouffer avec le bras sous la gorge.

L'agent se débattait mais la poigne de son assaillant était forte et assurée. Il commençait à manquer très sérieusement d'air.

Il n'arrivait pas à crier, les toux et les gémissements des élèves à côté de lui étouffait ses tentatives d'appels à l'aide. Personne ne l'entendait ni ne le voyait, les gaz piquaient les yeux, c'était fait exprès.

La plupart avaient les yeux totalement fermés et toussaient à se rompre les cordes vocales.

L'agent sous couverture voyait de plus en plus de papillons voler devant lui. Sa main se dessera lentement du bras de l'agresseur inconnu et il se sentit tomber au sol lourdement lorsque celui-ci le lâcha.

Plus rien, il n'entendait plus aucun son autour de lui. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir énormément et ses poumons étaient en feu. Merci les bombes lacrymogènes...

Le silence l'entoura.

Les sergents instructeurs ouvrirent les portes après plus de cinq minutes à faire souffrir leurs élèves.

Certains sortirent du couloir aussitôt, n'attendant pas les ordres.

D'autres sortirent à moitié, ils tombèrent à genoux en ouvrant les yeux sur l'extérieur.

Gibbs attendait sagement dehors de voir réapparaître Tony. Même s'il s'inquiétait déjà de l'état dans lequel il se retrouverait vu sa fragilité respiratoire. Si il avait voulu entrer chez les Marines de son plein gré, les examens médicaux l'auraient refoulé direct. Ils n'auraient pas accepté dans leur rangs un ex-agent spécial ayant contracté la peste pneumonique et, de sûr-croit, ayant un énorme point faible pour respirer et se sortir des situations comme l'exercice de ce matin.

Un léger froncement de sourcil pu se lire sur son visage lorsqu'il ne vit pas son agent sortir.

Il s'approcha de Wilkinson et du « nain » qui semblaient se disputer.

« Comment tu m'expliques ça hein Singer ?! »

« Te fou pas de moi, tu savais que ça pouvait arriver... »

Gibbs, ex-marine sur le retour et inquiet pour un membre de son équipe s'incrusta dans la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver ? »

« On a trois recrues en rade... »

« Pardon ? »Demanda Gibbs avec toute la patience qu'il pouvait donner.

« Deux tu veux dire ! »Hurla presque Wilkinson, laissant un regard accusateur à son camarade.

« Expliquez vous messieurs » Dit Gibbs

« On a deux chochottes qui se sont évanouis, m'enfin vu lesquels ça ne m'étonne qu'a moitié. » Commença à raconter le second sergent dénommé Singer.

« Sauf qu'on a le nouveau qui est aussi par terre, mais pas besoin de venir du NCIS pour voir que lui, c'est pas le gaz qui l'a mit au sol... »

« Et donc ! » Gibbs perdait patience.

« Et donc il a des marques de strangulations. »

La seconde qui suivit cette révélation, Gibbs laissa les deux instructeurs à leur discussion même s'il trouvait abérant qu'aucun n'est pensé à appeler un médecin.

Il couru jusque dans le couloir, mit sa main devant sa bouche, les émanations de bombe lacrymogènes n'étant pas encore totalement évaporées. Il tapota de sa main libre le visage des deux jeunes hommes tombés au sol. Cela fonctionna rapidement, tout deux se levèrent et purent quitter l'endroit. En deux temps trois mouvements Gibbs se retrouva à genoux près de son agent.

En effet, les marques sur son cou étaient plus que visible. L'ancien marine plaça deux doigts sous le menton du plus jeune pour prendre son pouls. Pour l'instant c'était la priorité.

Un soupir de soulagement le prit lorsqu'il sentit un petit mouvement sous ses doigts.

* * *

A dans une semaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour vos messages...

Nanouka : Merciiiii trop gentil ton message..

DinaChhaya TalaNokomis : Tu as parfaitement compris ce qu'il va se passer dans l'esprit de Gibbs !

Je suis désolé pour les retards de publications...

Voilà la suite... Je posterais le prochain chapitre d'ici une semaine environ...

* * *

Le sentiment de soulagement de sentir son agent respirer et encore en vie passa rapidement et se muta en un sentiment plus dur et plus lourd à porter.

La colère et l'inquiétude.

La colère parce qu'il aurait dû sentir que son agent avait des ennuis, et qu'il était en danger. Pas un simple danger de jalousie entre recrue, mais un vrai danger.

Il était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir laissé son agent senior faire cette mission, bon sang c'était son rôle de défendre son équipe et ça face à tout type de menace, même si cette menace c'était le directeur qui insistait lourdement. Il aurait dû dire non.

Il n'aurait pas dû rester spectateur des façons de faire des sergents. Il aurait dû s'en mêler dès la course de l'autre nuit. Et là encore, il savait que l'exercice se passerait mal. Il savait à quel point Tony était fragile des poumons et il connaissait les effets des lacrymogènes.

Il savait que, dans tous les cas, il retrouverait son agent à terre. Incapable de respirer dans cet enfer. Il le savait et pourtant il avait laissé faire. Parce qu'il était avant tout un chef d'équipe et que son agent était un adulte et qu'il avait accepté cette mission.

Mais lui n'avait pas accepté qu'il soit mis en danger à ce point-là. Il savait faire preuve de retrait lorsque son équipe gérait la chose, mais là, c'était différent, cela faisait trop de fois que Tony se prenait des coups, et maintenant ils avaient passé un cap. Il était inconscient au sol et maintenant que Gibbs l'observait plus intensément, il remarqua que du sang s'échappait doucement de l'arrière de sa tête.

La chute avait dû être lourde…

L'inquiétude maintenant, il la ressentait de plus en plus forte. Elle tambourinait dans son crâne et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Malgré cette perte de repère, Gibbs eut tout de même le réflexe d'hurler sur les deux sergents pour qu'ils appellent du secours.

Il tourna son visage vers son agent et lui dit doucement « T'en fais pas, on va trouver qui s'en prend aux élèves. Et surtout, JE vais trouver qui t'as fait ça ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus qu'il fut littéralement dégagé de sa place lorsque les docteurs et infirmiers de la base arrivèrent. Ils n'étaient pas loin, certains élèves avaient déjà été emmenés en salle d'infirmerie pour y être soignés. Superbe exercice… Le résultat : 10 blessés légers et un toujours inconscient.

Gibbs profita du moment où il ne pouvait pas être auprès de Tony pour faire ce qui le démangeait depuis plusieurs jours.

-« Vous deux ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? » Dit-il d'un ton exceptionnellement calme mais bien plus angoissant qu'un hurlement.

-« Agent spécial Gibbs, voyons, ce n'est pas de notre faute ce qui est arrivé ! »

-« Ah non ? Dois-je vous rappelez que je suis là pour enquêter sur les méthodes de travail et sur certains de vos élèves. En ce qui me concerne, que vous ayez des méthodes de merdes, ça, ça vous regarde. Mais que vous m'étiez impunément la vie de vos élèves en danger, ça dépasse mon entendement. »

-« Ce sont les méthodes d'enseignements classique agent Gibbs, si vous vous y connaissiez un peu plus vous… »

-« J'ai eu l'honneur de faire cette formation et après ça de devenir sniper chez les Marines, Sergent. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'étais fier de ce cursus. Mais maintenant quand je vois vos méthodes j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. »

-« Ah vous étiez ? Euh… Comment … »

-« Fermez-là ! – Gibbs commençait à perdre patience – évidemment vous n'avez rien vu ? Avec vos masques sur la tête comment auriez-vous pu voir quoi que ce soit ? Vous avez vu au moins vos deux recrues au sol qui s'étaient évanouies ? »

-« Désolé Agent Gibbs mais avec la fumée, il était impossible pour nous de voir qui a agressé DiNozzo » Conclu bêtement Wilkinson.

-« Incapables ! »

Gibbs attrapa à la volée son téléphone tout en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie militaire, là où son agent avait été emmené.

-« Todd »

-« Kate, je veux parler au directeur tout de suite ! On annule la mission. »

-« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Il y a eu …Des complications. » Évita Gibbs, il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails maintenant, même si il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de leur mentir.

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Kate ! Passez-moi Morrow. »

-« Très bien ! » Répondit l'agent Todd avec un léger agacement dans la voix, son patron savait qu'il l'avait énervée et surtout il savait qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état de nerf, et ça, tout le monde le savait.

C'était Tony, qu'il soit vivant mais exaspérant au possible, qu'il soit en train de mourir ou bien qu'il soit passé tout près de la mort… Kate s'inquiéta donc en silence et passa le téléphone au directeur qui se trouvait justement dans l'open space.

-« Directeur, l'agent Gibbs pour vous. »

-« Comment diable fait-il pour savoir que je suis là et pas dans mon bureau… »Répondit distraitement Morrow en attrapant le téléphone.

-« Morrow j'écoute »

Kate s'approcha de McGee qui l'avait vu devenir rouge en un quart de seconde.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kate ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, Gibbs a refusé de m'en parler. »

La voix douce et apaisante du légiste entama la conversation :

-« Est-ce vrai ma chère ? Gibbs ne t'as rien dit ? »

-« Il était en rogne, ça c'est sûr. Mais il n'a rien dit… »

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils : « Cela ne présage rien de bon… »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça Ducky ? » Demanda naïvement Tim.

-« Oh, tout le monde au NCIS de normalement constitué et qui as pu observer Gibbs se comporter avec son équipe, et plus particulièrement avec Anthony, sait que si Jethro est comme ça, c'est… »

-« Qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à DiNozzo… » Termina Kate.

-« Tu as dit la stricte vérité ma chère Caitlin… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que la discussion au téléphone soit terminée pour en apprendre d'avantage »

L'attente ne fût pas très longue, ils remarquèrent juste les sourcils froncés du directeur quand il revient vers eux. Il avait l'air soucieux mais surtout en colère, ils l'avaient entendu hausser la voix.

-« Alors ? »Demanda le légiste, car il sentit ses collègues trop anxieux pour poser la question.

-« Nous continuons la mission, Agent McGee, vous continuez vos recherches sur les proches des instructeurs et vous Todd vous restez en appui si Gibbs as besoin de vous. Pour l'instant l'enquête est légèrement suspendue. »

-« Dites-nous la vérité directeur, sinon nous aurons du mal à nous concentrer sur la mission.. » Dit Kate d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

-« Vous me faites tourner en bourrique, Gibbs à vraiment une équipe à son image et avec le même caractère de cochon que lui ! »

-« Comprenez directeur que nous avons bien senti qu'il se passait quelque chose avec nos partenaires, et nous sommes inquiets. S'il vous plait. » Conclu Ducky, décidément ce docteur savait parler avec tout le monde et apaiser n'importe quelle situation.

-« L'agent DiNozzo a été agressé durant un exercice et il est tombé dans le coma, fort heureusement les médecins sont confiants et disent qu'il va en sortir très vite. Nous attendrons le temps qu'il se réveille et qu'il puisse continuer l'enquête, en attendant l'agent Gibbs restera à son chevet car il est sûr qu'il s'agit d'une tentative de meurtre. » Débita-t-il lentement la nouvelle qui fit l'effet d'une bombe parmi tous les membres de l'équipe présents.

Ducky pensa tout de suite à Gibbs et se demanda comment il allait, il pensa également qu'il était heureux que leur laborantine préférée ne soit pas là à cet instant.

Kate s'inquiéta aussitôt encore plus avec les révélations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle pensait que son coéquipier n'avait pas mérité ça et en même temps elle était un peu en colère contre son patron, elle ne faisait pas exprès, mais bon sang comment n'avait-il pas pu le protéger ?

Tim, lui, pensa tout de suite à l'agent sénior, se demandant comment il avait pu se faire des ennemis aussi vite et pourquoi on s'était attaqué à lui.

Il souffla et se remit à son bureau, il avait encore des recherches à faire, même s'il savait que c'était inutile, il aurait aimé être sur le terrain lui aussi au lieu de rester les fesses sur sa chaise. D'ici, aucun d'eux ne pouvait aider leur patron et leur collègue.

-« Tim ? » Demanda Kate qui regardait le bleu, les joues de plus en plus rougies.

-« Je suis en colère Kate, on est là et on ne peut rien faire d'autre que de pianoter sur nos ordinateurs… C'est inutile et si je m'étais dépêché à chercher peut être que j'aurai découvert quelque chose qui aurait mis Tony à l'abri… Or là, il est dans le coma parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se douter du danger… »

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute Tim… Gibbs aussi aurait pu… »

-« Gibbs a sûrement tout fait mais nous on est inutiles »

-« Ne dit pas ça. On va leur trouver plein d'information et leur apporter tout notre aide ! Ok McGee ? » Clama Kate avec une vigueur qui aurait pu redonner l'envie et la ténacité à n'importe qui.

-« Ok… »

Ducky reprit place sur son fauteuil confortable après la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'avoir de la part du directeur.

La pièce était vide seulement en apparence.

La morgue faisait toujours cet effet-là. Mais la plupart des enquêteurs savaient bien qu'il n'était jamais seul ici.

Dans le tiroir du bas au fond de la pièce se trouvait .

Le légiste se mit à penser à ce jeune homme qui voulait servir son pays, et qui maintenant était décédé.

Mort trop tôt, il n'avait pas pu réaliser son rêve et très égoïstement, le plus vieux de l'équipe se mit à penser qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'un second tiroir soit occupé et surtout pas avec le corps de l'agent senior. Tout en réfléchissant, il récupéra son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de téléphone d'un ancien marine aux yeux bleus.

-« Gibbs j'écoute. »

-« Comment va-t-il Jethro ? »

-« Toujours dans le coma…Son cœur s'est arrêté plusieurs secondes avant l'arrivée des secours. »

-« Pauvre garçon, comment est-ce arrivé ? »

-« Ducky c'est ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire ce stupide exercice, déjà je savais qu'il aurait du mal à le supporter sans en plus qu'on essaye de le tuer… »

-« Raconte-moi Jethro » répondit le légiste à son ami, doucement, sachant à quel point ce dernier avait besoin de réconfort.

-« Les deux sergents les ont mis en rang dans un couloir complètement fermés et ont dégoupillés des grenades lacrymo… Eux portaient des masques mais le but était de voir les effets sur les élèves… »

-« Ah … En effet, même s'il n'avait pas été agressé, ton agent n'aurai sûrement pas supporté la chose… Ses poumons sont trop faibles et les dégâts peuvent être importants, Jethro il faut que les docteurs l'auscultent en ce sens ! »

-« C'est déjà fait Docteur… Ils l'ont placé sous respirateur car cela a eu des effets très néfastes m'ont-ils dit… »

-« Et bien …. Ensuite ? »

-« Quelqu'un l'a attrapé par derrière et a essayé de l'étrangler. »

-« Ce qui, avec la dureté qu'il devait déjà éprouver pour respirer, ne l'a pas aidé à se défendre… Je pense même que cela a dû être facile pour l'agresseur… »

-« Tu te trompes Duck. Il s'est défendu du mieux qu'il pouvait, j'en suis sûr. Sinon, il serait déjà mort »

-« Tu as raison… Comment tu vas toi maintenant ? »

-« Quoi ? Mais, on s'en moque de moi… »

-« C'est important pour moi. »

-« Je vais très bien ! »

-« Tu m'insultes en disant cela. Surtout si tu penses honnêtement que je te crois. Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Mal ! »

-« Mais encore ? »

-« Mon agent est dans le coma sous respirateur et à peine réveillé il va devoir retourner dans cet enfer et je ne peux rien pour l'aider… Il est tout seul et pourtant c'est bien mon rôle de le protéger et j'ai totalement échoué. Voilà comment je me sens…. »

-« C'est normal Jethro voyons… Mais ce n'est pas ta faute du tout, c'est une mission sous couverture, tu ne vas pas voler à son secours dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu grillerais sa couverture tout bon agent spécial le sais et même Anthony le sais. Il ne t'en voudra pas… »

-« Ils l'ont mis deux jours dans une pièce pourrie toute humide sans lit au froid, après la course, il était crevé, il n'a pas eu le temps de récupérer. Il est tombé malade, il n'a même pas pu se soigner…Je ne pouvais pas l'aider, mais j'aurai dû intervenir Ducky. J'aurais dû dire à ces deux abrutis de sergents que leurs méthodes étaient moyenâgeuse et inutiles en formation…ça aurai évité à DiNozzo d'être dans cet état et à quatre autres de tomber dans les pommes. »

-« Jethro, toi et moi savons que la personne qui a tenté de tuer ton agent l'aurait fait malgré l'exercice à un autre moment. Cela n'a été que le prétexte de la pièce pleine de fumée, il était couvert… »

-« Je sais, mais ça ne me soulage pas… »

-« Je sais très bien mon ami que la seule façon que tu sois soulagé c'est de voir ouverts les yeux verts de ton agent… »

-« Hum…. »

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute… »

-« Hum… »

-« Prends soin de lui et fais ce que tu as à faire pour coincer ce salaud ! »

-« C'était déjà prévu sur ma liste de choses à faire Duck ! »

-« Fais aussi attention à toi. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Abby ne s'en remettrait pas. »

-« Je fais gaffe Duck. A plus. »

Le téléphone à l'autre bout du fil raccrocha et le docteur passa une main sur son visage.

Oui, il espérait vraiment que tout se passe mieux à l'avenir pour les deux agents séparés du reste de leur équipe.

Gibbs, assit sur une chaise des plus inconfortables se trémoussa sur place, inquiet et se sentant totalement inutile, ne voulait qu'une chose, que le médecin qui était entré pour voir Tony quitte la pièce et le laisse seul avec lui…

Son souhait fut exhaussé lorsque la porte émit un léger bruit quelques secondes plus tard.

Le docteur, jeune homme de quelques années plus vieux que son agent, sorti de la chambre, il fit un léger signe de tête à l'agent Gibbs qui se leva et la question qui voulait sortir ne tarda pas :

-« Comment va-t-il ? »

-« Il est loin d'aller faire un sprint, mais je dirais que je suis optimiste. »

-« Précisez doc ? »

-« Son pouls est stable et sa respiration également, même si je continuerai de le surveiller, j'ai l'impression que vous aviez raison et je vous félicite encore pour avoir eu l'intelligence d'aller voir le dossier médical de cet élève pour nous signaler ses faiblesses respiratoires ! Bref, son traumatisme crânien est léger et les marques sur son cou sont presque devenues invisibles. Il faut juste qu'il se réveille maintenant…. »

-« Ah bon ? Vous attendez qu'il le fasse tout seul ? »

-« Bien sûr, vous savez agent Gibbs, dans ces cas-là, seul le patient peut se sortir de cet état. Et là, tout est entre ses mains… S'il veut sortir du coma bien entendu… »

-« Comment ça s'il veut ? » Demanda presque froidement l'ancien marine, même si il devait se douter qu'il devenait louche qu'un enquêteur du NCIS s'intéresse tant à la santé d'une recrue.

-« Agent Gibbs n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler des personnes dans le coma qui se laissaient mourir alors que tout leur système était fonctionnel et qu'ils étaient, malgré le sommeil « forcés », en très bonne santé ? »

-« Si… Mais pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas revenir ? »

-« Je ne connais pas les histoires personnelles de chaque élève Agent Gibbs…Mais je sais que la compagnie dans laquelle il a atterrit est très connue pour se débarrasser des éléments perturbateurs…Ou bien des nouveaux trop prometteurs à leur goût »

-« Au goût de qui ? »

A ce moment-là entra dans la pièce les deux sergents et le docteur se tût sans en dire plus à l'agent spécial.

Leurs deux têtes se tournèrent en même temps vers les nouveaux venus.

Wilkinson se plaça directement fasse au médecin.

-« Alors docteur ?... Comment vas notre nouvelle recrue qui a l'air très fragile si je peux me permettre… »Finit-il en souriant bien trop du goût de Gibbs

-« Je pense que non, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre Sergent Wilkinson, surtout lorsqu'un de vos élèves est victime d'une tentative de meurtre ! Tentative qui aurait aboutie si l'exercice avait duré plus longtemps ! Votre exercice, alors si j'étais vous, je la mettrais en veilleuse. » Déblatéra rapidement le jeune médecin qui prit totalement au dépourvu les deux sergents et Gibbs qui n'aurait pas dit mieux.

Il fixa un instant le jeune homme et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.

-« Comment osez-vous me parlez ? » Gémit presque le plus vieux sergent.

-« Comme un docteur qui n'aimes pas qu'on lui apporte cinq élèves blessés dont un grave et de la même unité ! Toujours la même en plus… Si vous vous croyez drôle, vous pouvez partir, ici c'est sérieux, et comment cela à l'air de vous chambouler, sachez que votre élève est dans le coma, mais fort comme il est, il devrait bientôt se réveiller. »

-« Très bien » Souffla d'un coup le sergent soudain touché dans son orgueil.

Gibbs entendit tout de même ce dernier grommeler dans sa barbe à son camarade en partant que même les plus forts pouvaient être brisés.

Le froid, c'est tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il avait eu froid d'un coup et mal aussi.

Pas une douleur fulgurante comme lorsque l'on se prend une balle dans le ventre, non, une douleur vicieuse qui s'insinuait partout dans son corps à commencer par la tête.

Le sang tapait dans ses tempes et l'empêchait de rester calme, il n'arrivait plus à localiser l'endroit, ni le moment où il se trouvait.

Il ne parlait pas de ses poumons, quelle franche rigolade ! S'il avait encore des poumons….A chaque prise d'air ça le brûlait atrocement … Il voulait presque ne plus avoir à respirer et tenter la vie sous apnée…Mouais, cela ne serait pas pratique se dit-il.

Ses paupières pesaient une tonne… Il n'avait pas la force de les lever et voir l'endroit où il se trouvait. Car si le paradis ressemblait à ça et bien le paradis craignait grave…

Non, il devait encore être allongé, presque mort sur un foutu lit d'hôpital aux couleurs murales plus que discutables avec des médecins penchés sur lui, à le regarder comme une énigme médicale. Il pourrait faire une thèse là-dessus… Comment faisait-il pour survivre à tout ?

Enfin, il n'avait pas envie de continuer à penser, même cela lui procurait de la douleur. Il ne se rappelait rien où juste l'exercice des sergents qui consistait à l'asphyxier pour commencer…

Lorsque cette fumée était entrée dans son nez il avait senti la douleur et les brûlures le paralyser. Cette douleur lui rappelait quelque chose de familier… Il avait déjà vécu ça lorsqu'il avait été atteint de la peste. Il se maudissait pour infliger ça à son corps…

Après la fumée il avait eu un violent mouvement en arrière indépendant de sa volonté, quelqu'un l'avait attrapé et tiré à lui.

Il avait les yeux qui piquaient horriblement et n'arrivait pas à voir de qui il s'agissait. Il avait vu quelque chose, il le savait, mais à l'heure actuellement la seule chose dont il se rappelait s'était la force qui avait tenté de l'étrangler.

Il avait ensuite entendu des portes s'ouvrir automatiquement de partout et la pression de l'inconnu être relâchée aussitôt.

Il n'avait pas su se soutenir avec ses jambes et il était tombé par terre, sa tête heurtant le sol beaucoup trop fortement à son goût.

Se fût le trou noir. Tout ce dont il se rappelait après sa chute était une présence à côté de lui. Cette présence aussi il savait d'où elle venait, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était rassurante.

Quand Gibbs entra dans la chambre blanche et sans âme, son regard directement happé par l'état dans lequel se trouvait son agent senior.

Il détestait l'air vulnérable qu'il voyait poindre sur le visage de Tony. Il n'aimait pas le voir silencieux, cela voulait toujours dire qu'il allait mal…

Il était intubé et avait des perfusions dans chacun des bras.

Pour Gibbs, imaginer un seul instant qu'il avait besoin de toutes ces choses pour vivre le rendait malheureux plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Pour la Peste c'était différent, son agent était conscient et éveillé.

Là, allez faire comprendre à un comateux qui n'avait pas conscience de la réalité qu'il fallait se réveiller non seulement pour terminer la mission, mais également car sinon il deviendrait maboul à expliquer à tout le reste de l'équipe comment il avait perdu leur partenaire. ..

Il prit une chaise qu'il approcha du lit, la traînant avec toute la lassitude qu'il pouvait dégager. Il savait que Tony était fort comme l'avait dit le médecin, mais il savait aussi que cette tête de mule ne connaissait pas sa valeur ni l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux de toute l'équipe.

Le silence dans la pièce l'inquiétait, il détestait vraiment ça. En plus, ce n'était pas vraiment le silence total car les machines délivraient des petits « bips » réguliers et en accord avec le mouvement de la poitrine de son agent.

-« DiNozzo, j'espère que tu m'écoutes et surtout que tu m'entends…T'as intérêt à te remuer, il est hors de question que je galère dans cette école pendant des mois parce que tu as décidé de faire un somme ! ».

Le silence pensant et ces bipe lointains furent la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Il se frappa mentalement et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-« Je pense que tu as mal et que tu préfères rester dans le coma que d'en sortir j'ai tords DiNozzo ? »

-« Franchement si c'est ça c'est nul… »

Gibbs se sentait de plus en plus énervé, mais par lui-même, cependant ses mots étaient en train de surpasser ses paroles. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et commençait à perdre son self-Control.

-« Si tu restes endormis tu nous abandonnes tous et ça c'est lâche tu entends !? »

Gibbs s'arrêta net et s'assit sur la chaise comme pour ce calmer et reprendre sa respiration.

Il se sentait mal d'un coup. Pourquoi et comment avait-il osé dire à Tony, même dans le coma, qu'il était lâche s'il ne le réveillait pas ? Il soupira profondément comme si il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

La tête entre les mains, il ne vit pas le moniteur médical qui indiquait les pulsions cardiaques s'emballer et les images à l'intérieur, s'accélérer de plus en plus, entraînant un « bip » encore plus désagréable qu'avant. Plongé dans ses regrets et dans des pensées où il se traitait de tous les noms d'avoir agi comme ça, il n'entendit rien autour de lui …Il vit juste le docteur arriver en trombe dans la pièce, accompagné de deux infirmiers.

Il fut sommé de partir, et la scène se passa tellement vite qu'il ne comprit rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

-« Agent Gibbs, partez ! »

Il se retrouva en moins de trente secondes dehors et seul.

Il entendait les médecins s'afférer dans la pièce où l'instant d'avant il était avec son agent senior.

* * *

OUPSSSS Désolé pour cette fin... Hihi, pas de soucis, je posterais la semaine prochaine.

Bises


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou, comme promis, la suite ! Plus rapide que les autres fois... Hihi

Merci pour les messages sur l'histoire, je les lis avec plaisir.

DinaChhaya TalaNokomis : Tu vas voir... j'espère que la suite te plairas, merci pour tes messages !

Nanouka : Merci pour ton message, effectivement, tu as raison, je fais sortir un peu le Gibbs de la série pour le faire parler plus et parfois être moins doué avec les mots...J'aimerais bien qu'il soit parfois plus "timide"...

Voilà la suite.

* * *

Il arqua un sourcil lorsque les trois personnels de l'infirmerie sortirent de la pièce quinzaine minutes plus tard.

Le médecin attendit que ses collègues partent s'affairer à d'autres tâches et commença à s'expliquer :

-« De quoi avez-vous parlé avant ? »

-« Avant quoi ? » Demanda Gibbs d'un air soudainement devenu vulnérable.

-« Avant que son cœur ne s'arrête ! Agent Gibbs, je vous ai dit qu'il était fort, mais il faut le ménager quand même, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe ici, mais je sens bien que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec cet élève sinon pourquoi seriez-vous encore là à son chevet ! Et pourquoi aurais-t-il réagit aussi violemment avec des paroles de quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas ?! » Le médecin avait déblatéré ses phrases si vite qu'il reprit sa respiration après.

-« Je… »

Gibbs ne savait pas quoi faire, il savait que son manège auprès de son agent se repérait facilement pour quelqu'un qui prenait la peine de regarder … Il savait aussi que l'homme fasse à lui n'avait que faire des enquêtes et autres soucis juridiques. Tout ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux c'était la détermination à soigner et protéger.

Tout ce questionnement intérieur n'échappa pas au médecin qui renchérit :

-« Vous savez Agent Gibbs pourquoi je suis devenu médecin et pourquoi je suis rentré dans les Marines ? »

-« Non. »

-« Parce que j'ai une idéologie. Parce que je voulais sauver des gens, mais que malheureusement mes problèmes de vues m'ont empêché d'entrer dans les forces de terrain, mais je n'ai pas abandonné, j'ai combattu toujours plus fort et je suis devenu docteur. En ce sens je sauvais des gens et j'apportais ma contribution à sauver ceux qui se battent pour notre pays. Toutes ces valeurs-là m'ont été transmises par mon père, lui-même ancien soldat…. – Le docteur s'arrêta un instant les yeux dans le vide – il est mort depuis et malheureusement bien avant que je ne puisse lui prouver que j'étais capable d'entrer dans ce corps d'élite ! Et vous Agent Gibbs, vous me faites penser à lui, et ce soi-disant nouvel élève me fait penser à moi, même si je n'ai pas pu lui parler j'ai l'impression de reconnaître les éléments qui forment une famille quand je vous vois tous les deux ! Ne me mentez pas… Vous êtes là à vous sur-inquiéter pour une recrue que vous n'êtes même pas sensé connaître et vous le regardez comme si vous n'attendiez qu'une seule chose, de le voir réveillé. Vous êtes son père ? »

-« Non… Je suis son supérieur. Nous sommes en mission sous-couverture afin de découvrir pourquoi des élèves la 8e meurent aussi rapidement et d'autant de manières différentes et suspectes. » Finit-il, se secouant mentalement, pourquoi avait-il révélé cela au docteur ?

Gibbs tu viens de tout avouer, tu vas griller la couverture de ton agent c'est n'importe quoi se dit-il soudain.

Pourtant, la réaction qu'eut le docteur calma la crise qui débutait chez l'ancien marine.

-« Eh bien voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair…Pourrais-je savoir « qui » je soigne ? »

-« L'agent spécial Tony DiNozzo du NCIS »

-« Je suis enchanté, je pourrais donc vous laisser l'entière jouissance de venir le voir régulièrement et pourrais vous aider si des choses me reviennent aux oreilles…C'est vrai que quelque chose cloche dans cette compagnie… Trop d'accidents je trouve. Soyez tranquille agent Gibbs je ne dirais rien du tout et la couverture de votre agent sera totalement à l'abri, cependant, maintenant que je sais, je peux me permettre de vous dire d'y aller mollo avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit dans la chambre mais, une chose est sûre, ce n'était pas approprié ! » Dit-il avec un léger air de reproche.

-« C'est mon patient qu'il soit agent spécial ou élève… Et un arrêt cardiaque dans le coma n'arrive qu'à quelques conditions. L'une est que le cerveau est stimulé négativement et pousse le corps à s'arrêter. Que lui avez-vous dit ? »

Gibbs hésita, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure… Les paroles qu'il avait eu n'étaient pas formulées contre Tony, au contraire il était tellement inquiet qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

-« Agent Gibbs ! »

-« J'ai râlé… J'ai dit que c'était nul de rester inconscient que c'était la facilité et que c'était lâche d'abandonner son équipe »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Vous avez très bien entendu, je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit ! J'étais inquiet et je voulais le faire réagir… Cette façon-là de faire est efficace sur lui d'habitude… »

-« D'habitude peut être… Mais après tout ça le traiter de lâche n'était pas malin du tout. Il doit se reposer, je vous autorise à rester avec lui, je vous couvrirais auprès des deux sergents, mais qu'il ne lui arrive rien d'autre pendant que vous êtes dans la même pièce que lui, sinon je vous interdirais l'entrée. »

-« Noté. Merci docteur… »

-« De rien, vous me plaisez tous les deux ! »

Quand Gibbs retourna enfin s'asseoir auprès du jeune homme, la nuit commençait doucement à poindre son nez à travers les volets de la pièce.

Il alluma une légère lumière qui apaisa et réchauffa l'ambiance de la pièce blanche et froide.

Il regarda son agent et désespéra de voir encore ses yeux clos.

-« Écoutes Tony, je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de lâche. En réalité tout ça c'était pour moi que je le disais… Je me sens mal de ne pas avoir su te protéger. »

Il venait d'enfreindre l'une de ses règles… « Ne jamais dire que l'on est désolé »… Cependant, il savait que ses agents la transgressait souvent… Dire à quelqu'un que l'on est désolé quand il s'agit d'une personne importante à vos yeux, ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse, c'est une preuve d'amour filial sincère.

Et c'est vrai, il avait toujours eu ce sentiment d'être au sein d'une famille avec son équipe. Et d'autant plus avec cet agent senior, irritable, très enfantin mais si attachant quand on apprenait à le connaître. Il ne pourrait plus se passer de le voir assit à son bureau, être si concentré et bosser avec tant d'entrain, de justesse et finalement, être cet ensemble qui formait cet agent si doué…

Pareil pour les autres, Abby, Kate, Ducky et maintenant Tim…

Il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus avec Tony, mais l'ensemble fonctionnait à merveille.

Son regard se posa sur les affaires de son agent posées négligemment sur une la chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce. Un morceau de papier sortait de l'une de ses poches. Il arqua un sourcil, s'avança et attrapa le fameux bout de papier. Un léger haussement sur le moniteur cardiaque de son agent le fit se retourner vivement. Cependant, Tony restait calme.

Plongé dans ses pensées qui se baladaient au loin allant vers son équipe, d'un geste mécanique il froissa le document entre ses doigts avant de le mettre dans la poche de son pantalon… l'ancien marine, assit sur le fauteuil inconfortable, parti dans un sommeil profond mais malgré tout réparateur…

L'open-space était vide et presque totalement silencieux. Le médecin légiste entendait simplement, au loin les touches d'un clavier qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

Il aperçut en s'approchant qu'il s'agissait de l'agent McGee, l'air très concentré qui tapait furieusement et une rapidité extrême. Les joues du jeune bleu étaient rouges et il semblait énervé.

Le vieil homme se doutait dans quel état il devait se trouver, il y a quelques minutes tous avaient reçu un coup de téléphone de Gibbs qui leur annonçait l'état de Tony et son arrêt cardiaque.

Kate avait été préoccupée et on l'avait vu quitter le bureau avec son sac et son manteau, la jeune femme avait besoin d'un moment pour se retrouver seule. Fort heureusement, pour l'instant ils avaient réussi à garder la jeune laborantine loin de toutes ses nouvelles qui l'auraient totalement bouleversée tant elle était proche de l'agent senior.

Lui et Tim s'était retrouvé seuls et le plus jeune agent avait déclaré d'un air décidé qu'il continuerait ses recherches toute la nuit s'il le fallait mais qu'il trouverait quelque chose pour aider leur deux collègues en mission de terrain.

Même si Tony se moquait souvent gentiment de Timothy, ils étaient proches et le plus jeune trouvait dans l'agent senior une sorte d'exemple à suivre dans le travail. Il le savait sérieux et voulait arriver au même niveau de compétence.

Ducky s'approcha doucement de l'informaticien et plaça sa main sur le haut de son écran.

-« Timothy, il est 1h du matin maintenant… Tu devrais aller dormir un peu. »

Sans quitter son écran des yeux, l'agent répondit qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

-« Mon cher, tu n'aideras pas beaucoup Jethro ni Anthony si tu es crevé… »

Cette réponse fusa comme un déclic.

-« Tu… Tu crois que je n'y arriverais pas ? »Demanda-t-il timidement.

-« Timothy… Je n'ai jamais douté de ton talent, ni moi ni personne de cette équipe d'ailleurs. Tu es brillant et une aide précieuse. Cependant, vas te reposer, si tu es mort de fatigue, cela n'aidera personne…Gibbs veille sur Tony, et il est entre de bonnes mains. Ne t'inquiète plus pour lui. »

-« Mais… je…Je me sens inutile ici…Alors qu'ils sont là-bas »

-« C'est drôle cette propension dans notre équipe à se sentir inutile… » Pensa Ducky tout haut en réfléchissant à sa conversation ultérieure avec l'ancien marine.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Personne n'est inutile dans une mission Tim. Toi tu aides d'ici et Gibbs et Tony sont sur le terrain, mais qui d'autre aurait pu prétendre à cette mission ? Caitlin et toi êtes des alliés précieux dans toutes missions. Et encore plus maintenant que Gibbs et Tony sont seuls isolés et que l'un d'eux se retrouve blessé. »

Tim arqua un sourcil en guise de réponse…

-« C'est toujours le même qui se retrouve blessé Ducky… »

-« Ça ! Je ne te le fais pas dire mon petit … Ce n'est pas nouveau rassure-toi… »

-« Merci Ducky…. »Le plus jeune agent arrêta ses gestes frénétiques, il semblait apaisé et attrapa son manteau avant de filer jusque l'ascenseur.

Il ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps il s'était endormi, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il en avait visiblement besoin… Malgré les circonstances cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Un œil sur sa montre lui apprit qu'il était une heure du matin passé, il avait dormi à peine 2 heures, mais cela avait été bénéfique.

Une voix familière et très basse, légèrement cassée vint jusqu'à ses tympans ce qui eut pour effet lui faire relever la tête d'un mouvement brusque.

-« Tony ? »

L'agent senior, le visage endormi et les cheveux en bataille arqua un sourcil avec un léger sourire en regardant son patron, la marque des draps sur les joues et l'air sonné.

-« Dis donc patron, tu m'as veillé comme un bébé ou quoi ? »

-« Si tu n'avais pas QUE des problèmes, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'endormir sur un côté de lit et me faire mal au cou toute la nuit ! »

L'agent baissa la tête : « Désolé patron… Je n'ai rien vu venir »

-« Moi non plus…Comment tu aurais pu le voir avec cette fumée ? Ce n'est pas ta faute »

-« C'est pas ce que tu disais hier…. » Dit l'agent avec une voix faible et ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux de Gibbs.

Gibbs se senti très vieux d'un coup. Pourquoi fallait-il que Tony fasse partie des personnes qui se rappelaient des paroles dites durant leur sommeil ?

-« DiNozzo, t'as de la chance d'être malade, sinon je te slapperais… J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère et de l'inquiétude ! »

-« Donc tu étais inquiet ?! » répondit le plus jeune un petit sourire enfantin sur le visage.

-« Non non… Je suis là pour rigoler et j'adore l'ambiance des hôpitaux »

-« Je savais bien que tu étais maboul… »

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher alors de mettre une légère claque sur l'arrière de la tête de son agent.

-« Ok ok j'me tais… »

Le silence n'eut pas le temps d'envahir la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune docteur. Un sourire franc sur le visage de voir son patient les yeux ouverts.

-« Ah ! Agent DiNozzo, vous êtes réveillé ! »

A ce nom, Tony regarda d'un air ahuri son patron qui le rassura d'un regard : « C'est bon, il est au courant, pas vraiment eu le choix avec ton géni pour t'attirer des ennuis »

-« Bref, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

-« Très bien… »

-« DiNozzo, ne mens pas ! » Dit Gibbs d'un air suspicieux et faussement en colère.

-« Ok, ok, j'ai mal quand je respire ça me brûle. » Répondit l'agent d'une voix encore enrouée.

Le docteur les avisa tous les deux d'un air spécial. Cet air de bienveillance qui éclairait le visage des personnes qui regardait les familles heureuses qui passaient dans la rue…

Ou le même air quand une personne d'un certain âge pointe son regard ridé sur un jeune couple souriant et riant aux éclats.

Il continua très serein maintenant sur le prompt rétablissement de son patient :

-« Agent Gibbs, vous pouvez partir maintenant, je vais m'occuper de lui. Il reste encore un peu faible malgré ce qu'il veut bien dire, c'est pour ça que je le garde en observation cette nuit. »

-« Reçu docteur, je vais aller prendre une douche et me reposer, je reviendrais demain matin quand tu sortiras » répondit Gibbs en terminant sa phrase les yeux sur son protégé.

Le chef d'équipe reporta son attention sur le médecin :

-« Faites attention à lui… » Souffla-t-il comme un murmure, surtout pour que Tony ne l'entende pas.

Le docteur sourit à cette pensée et alla vérifier une dernière fois la poche qui s'écoulait dans le bras de l'agent sous couverture avant de lui dire gentiment qu'il pouvait se reposer maintenant…

Il quitta la pièce et laissa son patient seul, l'heure de sa montre affichait 01h24 du matin.

Un homme, inconnu, habillé en militaire, semblait pensif mais… pas seulement, il avait un air décidé et un peu effrayant sur le visage.

Tapi dans l'ombre du bâtiment qui faisait l'angle de l'infirmerie, cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'il observait les trois personnes dans la chambre de la nouvelle recrue qui était arrivée deux jours plus tôt.

Il sourit encore plus machiavéliquement qu'avant en pensant qu'il avait failli l'avoir lors de l'exercice, mais que la force de volonté de l'autre l'avait empêché de finir de le tuer…

Il attendait patiemment le moment…

Le bon moment.

Ce moment où le rebelle du peloton se retrouverait encore une fois seul. Et où il pourrait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé dans le couloir.

Il savait très bien comment il ferait… Il fallait seulement attendre que l'enquêteur de la marine collé aux basques du nouveau le lâche, et que le médecin de garde fasse un somme.

Son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à laisser apercevoir ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. L'agent du NCIS au regard glacial quittait enfin le bâtiment. Deux minutes après, le médecin fit de même.

Maintenant, sa cible était seule dans la pièce, en train de s'endormir.

Il ria presque en étouffant sa voix, de peur d'être prit par les élèves de corvée de garde cette nuit.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit l'heure qu'il était. Un haussement d'épaule plus tard, il se moquait de l'heure à cet instant tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de tuer la seule personne capable de le dénoncer. Il avait eu envie de le tuer dès qu'il avait remarqué qu'un indice dissimulé aux toilettes avait disparu…. Un indice qu'il avait lui-même placé là.

Pourquoi… Aucune idée, demandait-on aux assassins pourquoi ils gardent des « souvenirs »…

L'homme s'avança vers la porte de l'infirmerie qu'il ouvrit dans le plus grand silence.

L'horloge de l'accueil affichait 1h47 lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de Tony, déjà endormi profondément.

La porte se referma doucement sur lui, il était proche de son but et plus personne maintenant ne viendrais l'empêcher de finir ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

Alors ? Je dois continuer ou vous laisser en plan ? ( la fin de l'histoire est bientôt terminée d'écrire je pourrais vous poster les chapitres plus régulièrement à l'avenir).

Bises


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou, On approche doucement de la fin... J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bises

* * *

Gibbs avait retrouvé sa petite chambre de fortune.

La douche tiède lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué…La tension accumulée ces derniers jours n'était pas pour le rassurer ni pour le détendre.

Il souffla car il savait son agent hors de danger pendant quelques heures.

La serviette autour de la taille, il sortit de la salle de bain, laissant échapper un léger nuage de vapeur derrière lui.

Il passa une main sur son visage tout en expirant bruyamment. Il avait beau dire et faire, les soucis de Tony lui tenaient particulièrement à cœur. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour cet agent, peut-être trop ce dit-il un instant ?

Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, car enfin, son équipe était tout pour lui, et bien sûr, Tony en faisait partie. Rien d'étonnant donc, à ce qu'il se soit aussi inquiété.

Il sourit un instant en pensant aux paroles et à la voix de son vieil ami de toujours, le médecin légiste qui lui dirait qu'il n'y a rien d'étonnant en son attachement pour l'équipe.

Ils sont tous si jeunes et compétents, de plus lui a perdu sa famille et sa fille très tôt, cela est normal qu'il fasse un « transfert ».

Il était leur « papa » de fortune à tous et cela lui convenait plutôt bien.

Loin dans ses pensées, son regard s'attarda sur un morceau de journal vieilli et froissé qu'il avait pris dans les affaires de Tony un peu plus tôt …

L'angoisse et la colère de la journée s'étaient légèrement évaporées. Il se releva doucement et déplia le morceau de journal qu'il avait pris de sa poche.

Il vit la même chose que son agent plus tôt lors de son nettoyage aux sanitaires, la photo du jeune homme pendu, ce pourquoi ils étaient là lui et Tony. Une photo sympathique où le jeune marine était radieux et fier de son intégration.

Un petit sourire pointa sur son visage, lui aussi se rappelait parfois la fierté qu'il avait éprouvé en entrant chez les Marines.

Par pur réflexe il tourna le morceau de papier pour regarder à son verso. Ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre pied et son cœur ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine.

Il attrapa ses vêtements à toute vitesse, son arme et couru en direction des quartiers de la 8e compagnie, là où dormait les élèves. L'un deux n'en était pas un et il se slappa mentalement de n'avoir pas su voir l'évidence…. Il devait arriver à temps avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé, ou même pire…

Sur le petit morceau de journal à l'arrière de la photo du jeune Marine plein de joie et de fierté, se trouvait un autre encart, plus grand avec une seule photo, une photo en noir et blanc. Une photo faite par un service de police lors d'une identification, et dessous, juste la place avant la déchirure du journal, de voir le titre de l'article…

« Meurtrier toujours recherché activement par la police »

Le sergent Wilkinson en avait ras la casquette de la journée, et même, s'il devait être honnête, de sa semaine en générale.

Lui et son camarade n'avait eu que des soucis avec leurs recrues…Il leva les yeux au ciel et souffla en pensant à leurs vaines tentatives pour en faire des hommes, des vrais.

Il terminait tranquillement sa ronde dans les quartiers de ses recrues, il allait enfin pouvoir aller se recoucher.

Les lits de ses élèves étaient tous alignés au millimètre et certains dormeurs ronflaient à faire se briser le verre des fenêtres.

Il allait se diriger vers la porte pour sortir lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette arriver vers le bâtiment à vive allure.

L'homme sorti de la chambre collective et se retrouva nez à nez avec cet agent spécial du NCIS. Et encore une fois, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air commode.

Le sergent allait répliquer envers l'attitude de l'ancien marine lorsqu'un seul regard de lui le fit s'arrêter net.

-« Agent Gibbs qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

-« La ferme ! L'un de vos élèves, le plus jeune... C'est quoi son nom ?! »

-« Le bouc émissaire ? Hum… Il s'appelle Brown… Jonas Brown ! Mais pourquoi ?! »

-« Il est dans son lit ? »

-« Bien sûr qu'il est dans son lit, vous croyez quoi agent Gibbs ? Que je fais mal mon boulot, ou bien que je… »

Gibbs ne prit pas le temps d'écouter les paroles du sergent il entrouvrit la porte et se retourna en chuchotant : « Quel lit ? »

-« Celui du fond à gauche. »

Gibbs entra doucement, suivit de près par l'instructeur qui râlait silencieusement derrière lui.

Arrivés tous deux à hauteur du lit de Brown, l'évidence sauta aux yeux de Gibbs et la surprise ouvrit grand ceux de Wilkinson.

-« Mais ? Je… Je l'ai vu dormir dans son lit il y a 15 minutes … ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? »

-« Vous avez intégré un tueur en série ! »

-« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! »

Pour toute réponse Gibbs plaqua sur le torse du sergent l'article de journal qu'il avait lui-même lu quelques minutes avant.

Il entendit l'homme désespérer devant ce qu'il lisait et se demander comment cela était possible.

La voix de Gibbs le ramena à la réalité.

-« Vous avez dit que cela faisait 15 minutes depuis la fin de la ronde ?! »

-« Oui, entre 10 et 15 minutes pas plus… Vous croyez qu'il s'est tiré ? »

L'évidence sonna clair dans l'esprit de Gibbs il courut vers la sortie, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt…

Le sergent couru derrière lui.

-« L'infirmerie est à combien de temps à pieds ? »

-« Cinq ou six minutes au pas ! Pourquoi ? »

-« Il veut finir ce qu'il a commencé pendant l'exercice ! »

-« Attendez, vous pensez qu'il veut tuer DiNozzo ? »

-« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il s'est étranglé tout seul ?! »

L'homme allait enfin terminer son œuvre. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de patience, certes, car bien sur celui qui avait ramassé son « petit trésor » aux sanitaires n'était pas chétif ni faible, mais tout le contraire et il lui avait donné pas mal de fil à retordre.

S'en était donc dérisoire de devoir le tuer dans son sommeil.

Trop dérisoire même, il n'aimait pas les choses trop simples.

A peine eut-il fait un pas de plus pour s'approcher du lit de sa cible, que cette dernière se réveilla.

-« Gibbs ? »

L'agent senior souleva les paupières, il avait entendu quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre, il croyait voir son supérieur debout au milieu de la pièce.

Cependant, lorsqu'il eut totalement ouvert ses yeux émeraude, il vit quelqu'un d'autre.

-« Jonas ? » Dit-il tout à fait surprit de voir le jeune homme dans la pièce à cette heure tardive.

-« Salut Tony » Dit-il d'un ton que l'agent trouva bien plus hautain et malsain que toutes les autres fois où il avait pu converser avec lui.

-« Un peu tard pour une promenade non ? »

-« Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. »

-« Là j'avoue que je sèche un peu…. Mais bon, tu peux peut être éclairer ma lanterne ? »

-« Tu l'as trouvé ! Mon trophée ! Ma fierté, aux toilettes, l'autre soir. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as pris ! Et donc, tu connais mon secret ! Tu dois mourir ! »

Tony n'y comprenait rien du tout et la scène qui se jouait devant lui ne le faisait pas rire, il cherchait partout dans sa mémoire légèrement endommagée depuis le choc qu'il avait eu à la tête, comment et pourquoi le plus jeune de la compagnie, celui qui avait l'air le plus fragile, était là devant lui l'air menaçant.

Comme un éclair fulgurant, un léger souvenir se rappela à lui.

L'exercice.

L'épais nuage de lacrymogène qui entrait dans ses poumons.

Sa vue qui se brouillait, et pourtant il aurait pu s'en sortir facilement. Mais ensuite un bras fort qui enserrait son cou. Un flash visuel lui parvint comme par magie. Il regardait Jonas des pieds à la tête quand il s'arrêta sur une marque, une tâche de naissance sur le haut de son poignet gauche...

Son souffle difficile s'arrêta net et il prit conscience de ce souvenir.

Avant qu'il ne percute le sol, il se souvenait avoir vu cette petite marque sur le poignet de son agresseur. Lorsque tout lui revient en mémoire, l'agent eut un haut le cœur. Il se releva rapidement pour se tenir en position assise, les jambes dans le vide, les bras le long du corps, tenant fermement les barreaux du lit.

-« T'as essayé de me tuer… Pourquoi ? »

-« Mon pauvre Tony…Tu sais qui je suis non ? »

-« Non. Tu es le gamin qui se prend des raclés par tous les gros bras du peloton…Celui que j'ai défendu pendant la course… »

Le plus jeune fit semblant de réfléchir :

-« Hum… Oui c'est vrai je me rappelle de ça ! Mais je m'en moque. J'ai un passé, et tu l'as découvert pendant ta corvée »

-« Mais de quoi tu parles putain ! » s'essouffla l'agent encore faible niveau respiratoire. Le bruit du moniteur cardiaque augmentait de plus en plus.

-« Je parle de l'article de journal que tu as trouvé l'autre fois… »

-« Celui avec Murphy dessus ? »

-« Celui-là même ! »

-« Quel rapport avec toi ? »

Le jeune homme se sentait faiblir rapidement à force de la discussion entre lui et son cadet.

Ses yeux commençaient à voir des points noirs danser et son souffle se faisait court. Cette situation ne manqua pas d'être remarquée par Brown.

-« T'as pas l'air bien DiNozzo ! Ceci dit, Murphy non plus n'avait pas l'air bien la minute avant que je le pousse par-dessus ce mur d'escalade ! » Il ria doucement.

Devant l'air désespéré d'incompréhension de l'agent, Brown continua son récit.

-« Murphy avait reçu une lettre de sa famille avec un petit morceau de journal à l'intérieur ! Il était sur l'article, si fier d'être rentré dans les Marines... Mais derrière il avait aussi découvert un article sur un tueur en fuite, il allait me dénoncer, je n'avais pas le choix. » Termina-t-il sur un sourire faussement triste.

Il continua : « Et je n'ai pas le choix non plus de te tuer Tony, même si c'est ridicule en fin de compte car tu n'avais pas vu l'autre côté de l'article… »

* * *

Voilà... A la semaine prochaine...


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou, voilà la suite, et presque fin de cette fiction...Presque j'ai dis, j'aime bien faire trainer les choses, donc vous aurez encore quelques chapitres.

Merci de me laisser une review, savoir si ça vous plait toujours.

* * *

Jonas s'avança rapidement, avec agilité et rapidité vers sa proie qui, malgré sa faiblesse passagère, poussa sur ses bras et s'écarta rapidement de l'endroit où vint s'écraser le jeune Marine.

L'agent tomba en avant et se rattrapa à moitié sur la chaise où trônaient ses affaires.

Les perfusions qu'il avait aux bras s'arrachèrent ce qui lui fit échapper un léger gémissement de douleur.

Sans aucune force autre que l'adrénaline naturelle qui courait dans ses veines, l'agent spécial tomba au sol, déjà éreinté par le mouvement qu'il avait dû faire pour se mettre à l'abri du premier assaut de son agresseur.

Tony se retourna, il se retrouvait assit, dos au mur de sa chambre, les jambes repliées.

Il pensait à toute vitesse mais il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Ses poumons hurlaient le martyr et son corps était en train de le laisser tomber. La fatigue prenant le dessus sur son instinct de survie.

La pièce tournait et le visage de Brown semblait déformé. Il papillonnait bien malgré lui.

-« T'as pas l'air bien Tony, laisse-moi te finir, tu ne sentiras rien ! » Hurla Jonas qui s'avança doucement vers son ancien camarade.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il attrapa l'agent par le t-shirt et le souleva de terre avec une force surréaliste, avant de le plaquer contre le mur avec véhémence.

La tête de Tony heurta le mur dans un craquement horrible qui résonna dans la pièce, il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux couler doucement le long de son cou. Sa vue se brouilla encore plus.

Brown resserra sa prise sur lui avec un regard fou.

-« Tu pourras au moins te féliciter de m'avoir donné du boulot ! Murphy a été trop simple à tuer, ce n'était même pas drôle…. »

-« T'es pas obligé Jonas…. » Souffla l'Agent.

-« C'est trop tard Tony…Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais rassure toi, après toi je pourrais m'arrêter quelques temps. »

Brown glissa sa main libre à l'arrière de son pantalon, coincé dans sa ceinture, il retira un couteau de combat qu'il pointa sur le ventre de DiNozzo.

L'agent tentait de résister du mieux qu'il pouvait, lorsqu'il vit la lame brillante il tenta de déstabiliser Jonas en le faisant tomber, mais ses forces s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se débattait.

La vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Il allait mourir ici, tout seul… Quelle gloire. Mourir en mission sous couverture dans une école militaire… Vraiment quelle mort toute pourrie se dit-il.

Alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir pénétrer la lame dans son corps, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un énorme fracas.

Gibbs pénétra dans la pièce, et, instantanément, le regard bleu azur de son patron se posa dans ses pupilles vertes.

Ils échangèrent un regard d'une micro seconde, Gibbs était soulagé de voir son agent debout et encore vivant mais bien vite ce soulagement se muta en colère sourde et en inquiétude voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et surtout, voyant l'arme qui le menaçait.

POV Gibbs :

L'instant d'après se passa si vite qu'il ne se rappelait plus comment ils en étaient arrivé là.

Un coup de feu fut tiré. C'est sa propre arme qui avait tiré.

Une minute avant la détonation la raison pour laquelle il tira se lu dans les yeux de son agent.

Il y avait vu de la douleur et surtout, un voile noir passer devant ces iris.

Un son le fit revenir à la réalité, Tony hoqueta de douleur. Il baissa la tête et vit juste à temps la lame de Brown ressortir de son ventre.

Il retomba ensuite lourdement au sol, la main posée sur son t-shirt qui se maculait trop rapidement d'un liquide rouge.

C'est à cet instant que le chef d'équipe avait pressé son doigt sur la détente en visant la tête du plus jeune de la pièce.

Le son du coup de feu résonna vaguement dans la chambre finissant par mourir comme la personne qui avait reçu la balle.

Le corps de Brown s'effondra.

* * *

Voilà. A la prochaine, et bonne rentrée à tous.

Bises


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas répondre individuellement, mais merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un petit avis.

Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

* * *

La réalité était lointaine à cet instant. Il voyait seulement son arme légèrement fumante et son doigt encore pressé sur la détente.

Il entendait vaguement derrière lui les paroles du sergent qui avait l'air dépassé, il n'écoutait pas, tout ce qu'il voyait était les pupilles sans vie du jeune homme tombé à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il n'aimait pas faire ça. Il n'aimait pas tuer des êtres humains. Mais il connaissait son boulot et savait pertinemment que, parfois, cela devait se terminer comme ça.

Il ne remarqua pas le médecin de garde et un interne entrer dans la pièce l'air horrifiés devant la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

La voix douce mais ferme du docteur le fit revenir à la réalité.

-« Agent Gibbs ! »

Un signe des yeux lui répondit, toujours l'air absent.

Le médecin prit le pouls (sans grande conviction) du jeune homme qu'il reconnut comme étant une recrue de la 8e, l'un des plus jeunes.

Dès qu'il eut la réponse qu'il attendait, le docteur leva la tête sur l'agent du NCIS qui avait l'air d'aller vraiment mal.

La réflexion qu'il eut après se confirmerait plus tard, en effet, cet homme n'avait vraiment pas de chance et en plus, avait l'air d'attirer les ennuis comme des aimants.

Il fit un pas rapide vers Tony, qui s'était laissé tomber de tout son long au sol, les deux mains sur sa blessure, son torse se soulevant rapidement et sans aucune régularité. Il était blanc et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Le docteur avisa d'un regard la lame de combat par terre un peu plus loin et comprit tout de suite quelle était la nature de la blessure de son patient.

Il plaça à son tour les mains sur la blessure au ventre de l'agent en lui disant que tout irait bien.

-« Agent DiNozzo, restez avec moi ! Ne vous endormez pas. »

-« J'ai… Froid… » Souffla-t-il à son médecin avec inquiétude, tout en regardant son sang quitter son corps.

La voix faible et douloureuse de son collègue le ramena à la réalité.

Gibbs se reprit rapidement, il regarda derrière lui et vit la tête de Wilkinson, il était tout rouge et avait l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il répéta machinalement comme un ahuri les paroles du docteur :

-« Agent ? Agent DiNozzo… ? C'est quoi ce délire Gibbs ?! » Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers le plus ancien.

-« Nous sommes deux agents du NCIS, l'agent DiNozzo est mon partenaire et il était en mission d'infiltration pour retrouver l'assassin de Murphy. »

Les yeux du sergent s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il se sentit d'un coup honteux.

-« Mais, je… Si on avait su… Agent Gibbs désolé, nous n'aurions pas dû… »

-« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous comporter comme des cons de base avec lui, c'est sûr. Mais qu'il soit un agent du NCIS ne change rien. Vous ne devez-vous comporter comme ça avec personne ! Maintenant, sortez ! »

Il poussa sans ménagement le sergent dehors.

Il quitta ensuite sa place et parcouru les quelques mètres pour s'agenouiller près de son agent qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

Le docteur l'avisa :

-« Pressez sur la plaie Agent Gibbs et surtout faites qu'il ne s'endorme pas ! Je vais appeler une ambulance, je ne suis pas compétent pour ce genre de blessure, il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital, dans un véritable hôpital ! »

Le docteur ne perdit pas une seconde et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux agents seuls.

-« Je crois…Que… que la mission est… finie n'est-ce pas patron ? » Dit Tony, une fois le médecin parti.

-« Je crois aussi DiNozzo…Bravo, tu as trouvé le tueur. » Répondit Gibbs d'une voix très douce, une voix que son agent ne lui connaissait que dans certaines situations. La plupart du temps, ces situations où l'un de ces agents était en grand danger ou blessé, ou pire, et Tony savait très bien ce que cela signifiait.

-« C'est plutôt…Lui qui m'a trouvé… »

Gibbs paniquait en lui-même mais ne voulait surtout pas envoyer de mauvaises ondes à son agent alors, il resta le plus calme possible.

Le plus jeune avait les yeux qui se fermaient de plus en plus.

-« Tony ne dors pas ! »

-« Je ne…je ne dors pas patron… »

-« Bien. »

Les minutes qui suivirent furent longues pour l'ancien marine, très longues. Tony restait silencieux et souffrait sans émettre le moindre bruit. Gibbs n'aimait pas quand il se taisait. Cela voulait toujours dire qu'il allait trop mal pour parler.

Il ne compta plus le temps jusqu'au moment où il vit des hommes vêtus de blanc entrer dans la pièce et lui dire gentiment de se pousser pendant qu'ils s'affairaient devant le plus jeune.

Gibbs se releva, et quitta la chambre avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges inconfortables de la salle d'attente.

Les yeux dans le vague, il ne remarqua même pas un petit groupe de personne arriver vers lui, ils étaient trois.

-« Jethro ? »Demanda l'inconnu avec une voix douce.

Le concerné leva la tête.

-« Ducky ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

-« Le médecin a eu l'amabilité d'appeler le directeur et de le prévenir. »

-« Mais… Il est 2h30 du matin… »

-« Vous pensiez vraiment que nous pouvions dormir sereinement avec les nouvelles que le directeur nous avaient donné ! » Lui dit Kate, l'air calme prévenante.

-« J'aurais dû vous appeler »

-« Pas de souci patron…Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Tim, plein d'assurance mais inquiet à la vue des mains ensanglantée de leur patron.

Il dût sentir leurs visages inquiets rivés sur lui car il répliqua instantanément:

-« Ah ça… Tony s'est fait poignardé, le suspect est celui qui a tué Murphy. Je l'ai abattu »

Kate porta instinctivement la main à sa bouche, légèrement choquée et Tim ouvrit de grands yeux.

Le médecin légiste, lui, s'assit à côté de son ami et lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable pour ça.

-« J'aurais dû comprendre plus vite Duck…J'ai mis trop de temps à arriver, et ce salaud a eu tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour le blesser ! »

-« Tu n'y es pour rien, tu lui a sauvé la vie. »

-« Je n'en ai pas l'impression, j'ai hésité, j'ai vu les yeux du gamin et j'ai hésité…Hésité à lui tirer dessus, et il a eu le temps d'enfoncer une lame de 12 centimètres dans le ventre de Tony ! »

-« Tu n'es pas infaillible Jethro. »

-« Tony n'est pas...Enfin...Il va bien ? » Demanda timidement le bleu de l'équipe.

Ce fut une toute autre voix que celle de leur patron qui répondit.

-« Il va être transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche. Agent Gibbs, docteur, et vous deux, si vous voulez le suivre c'est le moment. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous en même temps. Kate, qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole, demanda doucement au docteur de son coéquipier :

-« Je peux monter avec lui ? »

-« Bien sûr » Répondit le médecin avec un léger sourire en coin. Décidément cette équipe était vraiment très soudée.

Kate parti de son côté et Tim entreprit d'aller démarrer leur voiture.

Ducky resta encore un instant assis aux côtés de son ami.

-« Tu vas bien Jethro ? »

-« Pas vraiment. »

Le vieil homme baissa la tête pour aller poser son regard sur l'endroit de contemplation de son ami sur les mains de son collègue, il vit qu'elles étaient encore rouge et tâchées par le sang du jeune agent.

-« Vas te laver les mains et ensuite partons derrière l'ambulance. Tu ne voudrais manquer le réveil d'Anthony ? »

Le médecin légiste continua sachant pertinemment qu'elle était la réflexion que se faisait son ami.

-« Et ne me répond surtout pas « s'il se réveille »…Tu sais bien qu'il est résistant ! »

-« Je n'ai pas réussi à le garder conscient jusqu'au bout Ducky…Il était froid et silencieux »

Ducky eut un pincement au cœur en entendant le résumé des évènements mais il ne voulait pas céder au défaitisme.

-« Nous savons bien tous les deux qu'un coup de couteau dans le ventre, surtout si la lame a été retirée rapidement, que cela a occasionné une grosse perte de sang et du coup il était en état de choc…C'est pour cela qu'il était froid. »

-« Qui te dit qu'il n'était pas mort Ducky ? Hein ? »

-« Personne Jethro ! Mais mon cœur préfère croire qu'il y a de l'espoir ! »

Les deux amis se turent.

Le silence les faisait tous les deux réfléchir.

Gibbs se leva et alla s'enlever le sang de ses mains. Ils prirent la voiture et pour une fois, Tim conduisait dans le plus grand silence.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital.

* * *

Bisou, à la semaine prochaine.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou, Voilà la suite, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire, je sais je sais... Je fais trainer en longueur... Mais j'aime bien... :)

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui mettent l'histoire en suivi ou en favori. Même si vous êtes très peu à laisser des reviews, le geste est très apprécié.

La bise à vous tous !

* * *

Les urgentistes les firent tous attendre. A cette heure-là, la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était totalement déserte.

Tim était assis, tranquillement, il ressassait les choses qui s'étaient produites un plus tôt.

Ducky, restait debout, adossé au mur. L'air paisible il s'inquiétait discrètement.

Kate avait les yeux très légèrement rougies. Tous savaient qu'elle avait dû verser une ou deux larmes en accompagnant son coéquipier. Car malgré les piques qu'ils ne cessaient de se lancer, les deux étaient très proches.

Gibbs lui, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. A cette allure-là, il atteindrait bientôt la dizaine de kilomètres…

Les heures qui suivirent leur semblèrent si longues que, lorsque le médecin de permanence arriva pour leur apporter des nouvelles, ils le regardèrent un instant avant de comprendre.

-« Vous êtes les proches ? »

-« Son équipe. Le NCIS »

Le docteur hocha la tête.

-« Votre jeune ami va s'en sortir. Il est stable. Il a fait une très grosse hémorragie mais nous avons pu le réceptionner à temps pour une transfusion. Le temps lui a sauvé la vie à vrai dire… Quelques minutes plus tard et nous le perdions. »

-« Il est dans le coma car son corps est entré en état de choc. »

A l'entente du mot « coma » le docteur sentit une tension palpable parmi les membres de l'équipe d'agent fédéraux présents.

-« Sachez également qu'il a une commotion cérébrale et que nous avons dû le mettre sous perfusion car il semblait en légère hypoglycémie. Je crains également qu'il lui faille du temps pour recouvrer ses capacités à respirer tout seul…Ses poumons sont dans un sale état… »

-« Fort heureusement le coup de couteau qu'il a reçu n'a touché aucun organe vital. Et nous avons réussi à entériner une petite hémorragie interne… »

Les paroles du médecin faisaient écho dans les esprits de tous.

Ducky avait trouvé la liste des maux de leur jeune équipier bien trop longue pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et il n'avait pu se retenir de se passer une main lasse sur le visage.

Timothy, le bleu de l'équipe comme aimait à l'appeler l'agent senior était pâle et semblait perdu, il se sentait coupable au fond de lui comme s'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour éviter tout ça… Pourtant toutes ses recherches ne l'avaient pas aidé, et surtout, n'avaient pas aidé Gibbs et Tony.

Kate ressassa le moment passé dans l'ambulance avec son coéquipier. Elle était monté rapidement, ne voulant pas faire perdre une seconde au transport de son ami jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle s'était assise sur l'un des strapontins prévus à cet effet, juste à côté de lui. Son t-shirt bleu ciel, classique des hôpitaux, était plein de sang. Elle remarqua également du sang qui commençait doucement à sécher sur ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué et vulnérable qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

L'ambulancier face à elle s'affairait rapidement. Il souleva doucement la tête de Tony pour lui glisser un masque relié au respirateur.

Il piqua son poignet et attacha une perfusion d'un liquide transparent.

Il resta concentré sur la blessure qui ne cessait de lui faire perdre du sang.

Son regard brun croisa par inadvertance les yeux rougis de la jeune femme.

-« Mademoiselle ? »

-« Caitlin…Kate… »

-« Kate. Ne vous en faites pas, il ira bien. »

-« Ça n'a pas l'air… »

-« Je ne peux rien promettre mais il a l'air d'être fort et solide votre ami. »

Un sourire bienveillant clôtura leur brève discussion.

Kate se pencha légèrement et attrapa la main de son coéquipier. Elle la serra fort tout le long du trajet.

De retour à ses esprits dans la réalité de la salle d'attente et à l'énonciation des problèmes de l'agent senior, la jeune femme resta forte. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune collègue, qui semblait désorienté.

Gibbs resta silencieux. Voilà une panoplie de blessures qu'il n'avait pas envisagées.

Le coup de couteau, oui, il en a été le témoin.

Une commotion cérébrale en plus ? Une hémorragie interne….Hypoglycémie…Gibbs jura dans sa tête. Comment diable était-ce possible qu'il soit toujours en vie ?!

Avec tous les soucis qu'il avait eu dans sa carrière, l'ancien marine n'en revenait pas d'avoir trouvé pire aimant à blessures que lui !

La colère lui monta au nez, heureusement que l'homme qui avait blessé son agent était déjà mort. Il revit à cet instant les yeux sans vie du jeune garçon totalement dérangé qui avait été l'objet de sa mission à lui et Tony.

La tristesse prit alors le dessus. Il resta droit quand le médecin quitta la salle d'attente et leur pria de patienter avant de pouvoir aller le voir.

Il sentit le poids du monde sur ses épaules mais également une main réconfortante.

-« Jethro, ça va ? »

Le chef d'équipe se retourna et avisa tous les visages plus ou moins fatigués, tristes et inquiets de ses subordonnés. Il fit quelques pas et quitta la pièce pour aller dans le couloir.

Le médecin légiste sur ses talons…

-« Ducky…Je préfère être seul »

-« Tu ne dois pas te renfermer sur toi-même ! »

-« Je ne me renferme pas Docteur ! »

-« Ne te moque pas de moi, je te connais et je sais très bien te déchiffrer maintenant ! J'ai plus d'expérience que n'importe lequel de tes agents avec ta tête de marine trop sérieux ! »

La dernière phrase de son ami le fit sourire malgré les évènements.

-« N'as-tu pas entendu ? Il va s'en sortir. Calme-toi et retourne voir Kate et Tim. »

-« Moi j'ai entendu qu'il était dans le coma et sous respirateur ! »

-« Qu'il est fort et qu'il se bat pour survivre ! »

-« Ecoute Duck… »

-« Non toi écoute ! Tu as le pire caractère que la terre ait porté je crois bien ! Cependant, je sais que tu tiens à tes agents comme à des enfants. Je sais aussi très bien que si l'on touche à l'un d'eux en particulier – Gibbs s'apprêta à contredire le docteur quand celui-ci continua sa tirade sans lui laisser une seconde pour placer un mot – ne me coupe pas Jethro ! Tu sais que j'ai raison. Donc, je disais, si on touche à un seul cheveux d'Anthony tu deviens un lion enragé et ça nous le savons tous. Mais tu as encore Caitlin et Timothy qui sont dans la pièce là-bas et complètement perdus. Tu ne peux pas les laisser seuls…Si tu savais comme ils se sont inquiétés pour vous et comme ils ont travaillés tu serais fiers ! »

Le silence suivit les révélations du vieil homme qui reprit en parlant plus doucement :

-« Donc, s'il te plait, fais un effort et sois au moins présent pour eux, ils ont besoin de toi. Et si toi tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

-« J'ai l'impression d'avoir totalement merdé sur ce coup-là Ducky… »

Un regard du médecin fit continuer l'ancien marine :

-« J'ai compris trop tard que ce fou-furieux était le tueur, ça lui a permis d'aller tenter de…Enfin, voilà. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger et maintenant j'abandonne Kate et McGee….Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire, c'est ma faute. »

-« Personne ne pense que c'est ta faute, par contre c'est clair qu'ils ont besoin de repère. Et ça c'est ton rôle de « grand papa Gibbs » »

-« N'importe quoi…. »

-« Tu penses pouvoir me berner encore longtemps mon ami ? Tu es pire qu'une mère poule »

Le chef de la meilleure équipe du NCIS leva les épaules en l'air et parti rejoindre ses deux agents. Le docteur, satisfait de lui, inséra une pièce dans la machine à café et prit le temps de se détendre avec le breuvage chaud.

Il n'aimait pas hausser le ton, mais il savait comment prendre son vieil ami quand il se braquait.

L'ancien marine n'était pas très bavard et Ducky savait en plus qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à prendre tout sur lui. Surtout si cela concernant l'agent senior. Il savait que Gibbs pensait que tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute, et qu'il aurait dû le sauver.

Ou au moins qu'il aurait dû faire plus.

Même si tout le monde savait que cela était humainement impossible. Tout prévoir et tout savoir à l'avance, Gibbs n'était pas voyant !

Mais bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Tony…

Y compris de croire qu'il avait merdé !

Ducky sourit ensuite en pensant qu'effectivement ce gamin avait toujours eu la sale manie de faire ses yeux de chien battu si il voulait quelque chose et qu'au final, il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

Plongé dans ses pensées qui naviguèrent vers quelques bons souvenirs avec toute l'équipe, Ducky ne vit pas fondre sur lui une petite furie aux couettes noires, aux yeux et joues rougies appelée Abigaïl.

-« Duckyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

-« Ma chère petite, tu n'étais pas en repos toi, cette semaine ? »

-« Je suis revenue plus tôt que prévue et… Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ! J'apprends pour commencer que Super Gibbs et Super Tony sont partis en mission sous couverture ! Et que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé ! ET ! J'apprends que MON Tony est à l'hôpital ! Je veux que quelqu'un m'explique….Je pars 3 jours ! 3 jours et voilà ce qu'il se passe ! »

-« Calme toi Abby…Tony va bien…Il est encore en soin intensifs mais nous allons pouvoir aller le voir très bientôt. Pour ce qui est de la mission, effectivement… ça ne s'est pas très bien passé… »

Abby avait ouvert de grands yeux et son maquillage commençait à s'humidifier sur ses pommettes.

-« Tu as dit soins intensifs Ducky ? »

Elle allait continuer quand elle vit le visage de Gibbs passer l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle courut jusqu'à lui et lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-« Abbs…J'aimerais respirer … »

-« GIIIIIIIBBBBS ! »

-« Ne crie pas, je suis à côté de toi. »

-« T'es blessé ? Comment tu vas, où sont Tim et Kate ? Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi Tony est là encore Gibbs… Pourquoi ?! »

-« Une question à la fois, je vais bien, ils sont là Abby… »

Pour réponse, les deux autres agents sortirent de la pièce et attrapèrent la gothique à la volée dans leurs bras.

Une fois les câlins de la laborantine passés, elle attrapa la manche de son supérieur.

-« Pourquoi lui Gibbs ? »

-« J'ai essayé d'annuler la mission, mais les ordres venaient de Morrow et Tony est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire. »

-« Il est mort ? »

-« Celui qui lui a fait ça ? » La gothique hocha la tête « Oui, Abby, je l'ai tué. »

-« Bon… Voilà qui est fait, je n'ai plus qu'à supprimer le directeur de la surface de la terre pour avoir osé vous envoyer dans ce coupe-gorge ! »

-« Abby…. »

-« Comment va-t-il ? »

-« Il a été poignardé mais ils ont réussi à le stabiliser. »

-« On peut aller le voir ? »

-« Les soins intensifs Abby…. Il faut encore attendre. »

-« Pourquoi aux soins intensifs si il est stable ? »

-« Il n'a pas que la blessure par arme blanche… Il a une commotion et il est dans le coma. »

-« QUOI ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a appelé et pourquoi j'ai appris la nouvelle par l'employée du courrier dont je ne me rappelle même pas le nom ? »

-« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler… »

Voyant l'air abattu sur son patron, la gothique cessa d'hausser la voix.

-« Je…Je suis désolé Gibbs, j'étais tellement inquiète et quand on m'a dit ce qu'il vous était arrivé, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! »

-« Au fait, pourquoi es-tu revenue au bureau en pleine nuit ? »

-« J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, et Tony n'était pas chez lui, alors je suis venue dans le seul autre endroit où je me sens rassurée j'ai vu la nouvelle au courrier, elle vient de nuit aussi, tu savais qu'elle avait des maux de tête chroniques ? »

Gibbs sourit en entendant sa laborantine dire qu'elle avait d'abord essayé d'aller chez l'agent senior.

Ces deux-là étaient inséparables et même en plein milieu de la nuit, ils pouvaient rester soudés.

-« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

-« Pour rien Abbs, pour rien… »

Les heures s'écoulèrent doucement, au rythme des pas de Gibbs au milieu de la salle d'attente et enfin, le médecin arriva pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient aller voir leur collègue et ami.

-« Vous pouvez tous y aller pour cette fois, cependant, dès qu'il se réveillera, ce sera un à la fois. »

Tous acquiescèrent et quittèrent la petite pièce.

Ils décidèrent d'un roulement pour veiller sur Tony et Gibbs fut désigné pour faire son « quart » le premier. L'ancien marine fut reconnaissant de cette décision, une fois que toute son équipe quitta les lieux et qu'ils réussirent à décrocher Abby des bras de son grand frère, il se retrouva seul.

Presque, son agent était là et même si seuls les battements de son cœur sur le moniteur faisaient du bruit, il se sentait serein.

Pour une fois depuis plusieurs jours, il respirait calmement. Ici personne ne tenterait d'assassiner Tony… Et de toute façon, il était là.

Il avait une perfusion sur son avant-bras gauche qui le reliait à une poche de sang marquée de son groupe sanguin. La seconde pour les nutriments dont il avait besoin pour se remettre en forme et les quelques patchs sur son torse dispersés pour connaître son rythme cardiaque empêchait Gibbs d'être totalement détendu, mais il savait que son agent se remettrait vite. Ce dont il avait le plus de mal à accepter l'existence était cette espèce de masque respiratoire qui lui barrait le visage. Ce masque relié à une machine qui marchait comme un accordéon et qui marquait le rythme de sa respiration.

Sa respiration qui semblait, malgré tout ça, difficile car le son qui émanait de son agent ressemblait à une respiration d'asthmatique.

Il avait aussi du mal à poser les yeux sur le bandage qui faisait le tour de son torse.

A chaque fois il revoyait l'étincelle de vie et de soulagement de le voir arriver quitter les yeux verts de Tony et cela, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Le temps s'était arrêté à ce moment-là. En une seconde son meilleur agent avait perdu la couleur vive de ses yeux et la douleur qu'il y avait vu lui avait fait beaucoup de mal à lui aussi.

Il chassa de son esprit ces images pour se concentrer sur le présent.

Il était là, Tony aussi, vivant malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé et sous bonne garde.

Gibbs s'installa sur une chaise et, le temps de se calmer un peu, il s'endormit, la tête sur le dossier du siège.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et l'agent spécial était toujours dans le coma. Il guérissait de sa commotion doucement et sa respiration semblait aller mieux.

Ce n'est que pendant le tour de garde de l'agent Todd que son coéquipier ouvrit les yeux.

Elle scrutait doucement l'horizon de la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entendit la voix qui, même s'il elle ne l'avouerait jamais, lui avait tant manqué.

-« Kate ? »

Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Un grand sourire vint barrer son beau visage empli d'une certaine tristesse qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques jours.

-« DiNozzo ! »

* * *

Alors ?

A la semaine prochaine pour la fin de cette histoire...


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou,

Voilà la fin de l'histoire, j'étais un peu nostalgique des premières saisons de NCIS... Là où tous les personnages avaient leurs places et où nos personnages préférés étaient encore présents...Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lire tout autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des petites reviews...franchement ça fait trop plaisir...

Bonne fin de lecture, jusqu'à la prochaine fiction... :)

* * *

Ce n'est que pendant le tour de garde de l'agent Todd que son coéquipier ouvrit les yeux.

Elle scrutait doucement l'horizon de la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entendit la voix qui, même s'il elle ne l'avouerait jamais, lui avait tant manqué.

-« Kate ? »

Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Un grand sourire vint barrer son beau visage empli d'une certaine tristesse qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques jours.

-« DiNozzo ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit une toute petite claque derrière la tête, presque sans le toucher.

-« Hé ! Je ne l'ai pas mérité … »

-« Si ! Pour l'inquiétude qu'on a tous eu cette semaine ! Tu étais dans le coma ! »

-« Je n'y suis pour rien… Même si je… je n'ai pas compris avant que Jonas était un tueur…J'aurai du voir à travers lui… »

Le regard baissé, dans le vide, l'agent senior se sentit d'un seul coup nauséeux. Il quitta son lit sans crier gare et couru aux toilettes où il rendit le peu d'aliments et de compléments alimentaires qu'on lui avait transfusé ces derniers jours.

-« Tony ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Kate très inquiète.

Un médecin, Gibbs et Ducky arrivèrent au même instant. Les deux premiers légèrement surpris de ne voir personne dans le lit qu'ils avaient contemplés durant huit jours avec Tony dedans.

Tous trois regardèrent Kate qui semblait un peu retournée.

-« Kate ? »

-« Agent Todd ? »

Demandèrent de concert le docteur et Gibbs.

-« Où est Anthony ma chère ? » Rejoint Ducky.

-« Il s'est réveillé… Et il s'est senti mal. » Elle pointa du doigt la petite salle de bain attenante.

-« Il est là. »

Le médecin grimaça. Il poussa d'une main la porte de la salle de bain. Ils y virent tous l'agent senior debout, les deux bras tendu et la tête au-dessus du lavabo. Ces cheveux étaient un peu plus long qu'a l'accoutumé il faisait encore plus jeune coiffé comme ça. Toutes ses mèches étaient en épis sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, il transpirait et était trop pâle pour avoir l'air à fond de ses capacités.

Malgré la situation, trois d'entre eux étaient plus qu'heureux de le voir debout.

Le docteur demanda gentiment à Ducky de le ramener dans son lit, qu'il viendrait un peu plus tard pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

Le patient éveillé, cela voulait dire qu'il se remettrait totalement. Plus ou moins vite…

Ducky s'avança dans la petite salle de bain et posa sa main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'agent de terrain.

Il dit doucement : « Anthony, tu te sens bien ? »

Le concerné expira si fort qu'il traduisait une lassitude de son état.

-« Pas top Ducky… »

Le son de la voix de l'agent résonna et Gibbs fut soulagé d'entendre cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué.

-« Viens, retournons de l'autre côté. Tu dois t'asseoir… » Dit-il en prenant Tony par le bras avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Ils passèrent tous les deux devant Gibbs qui détourna le regard vers Kate.

Ducky escorta Tony, qui ne comprit pas le comportement de son patron, jusque son lit et le força presque à s'y rallonger.

-« Tu n'es pas encore prêt à aller courir un marathon jeune homme ! Alors reste au lit. Et arrête de gigoter s'il te plait ! Tu es pire que Jethro ! » Grommela Ducky dans sa barbe imaginaire.

Celui-ci ne discuta plus, la comparaison avec son supérieur l'avait vexé comme un enfant qui boudait.

Ducky attrapa ensuite du regard la jeune femme et lui somma intérieurement de quitter la pièce. Il savait bien que les deux autres devaient parler. L'un pour expliquer qu'il n'en voulait pas à l'autre et l'autre pour lui dire qu'il s'en voulait…En gros, un vrai casse-tête ces deux là...

-« Je reviendrais demain Tony… En attendant, sois sage. Pas de bêtises, ne drague pas les infirmières et je t'en prie ne les soule pas avec du cinéma… » Dit –elle en souriant à son coéquipier qui lui rendit un léger sourire.

Une fois la porte refermée, les deux agents, seuls, devant le fait accompli, n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se parler.

Gibbs alla se poster près de la fenêtre. Il regarda le paysage, les yeux dans le vague.

-« Quel jour on est ? »

-« Jeudi… »

-« J'ai dormi 7 jours …. »

-« Tu étais dans le coma, pas en train de "dormir" DiNozzo, ce n'est pas la même chose. » Dit le supérieur en insistant bien sur la différence de ces deux états physique.

L'agent senior prit cette dernière phrase comme un « reproche ». Il arqua un sourcil et demanda de son air le plus dur possible comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec un suspect.

-« Gibbs, pourquoi tu évites de me regarder depuis que tu es là ? »

Le chef d'équipe ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question de sa part. Il cilla.

-« Je n'évites pas de te regarder. »

-« Alors tournes toi. Et regarde-moi dans les yeux… »

Gibbs, qui faisait dos à la chambre se tourna pour aller placer ses deux pupilles bleues acier sur les deux émeraudes de Tony.

-« C'était si dur pour toi de me regarder ! T'as trop honte de moi ou quoi ?! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes …. »

-« Je veux juste savoir pourquoi mon patron fais comme si je n'étais pas là. »

-« T'es à côté de la vérité. »

-« Alors éclaires-moi… »

-« Nous étions tous inquiets pour toi. »

-« Nous ? Je ne demande pas d'explications aux autres Gibbs… C'est à toi que je demande. La dernière fois que je me rappelle t'avoir vu, j'étais par terre et je pissais le sang… »

-« Justement. »

-« Tu peux faire des phrases de plus de quatre mots ou bien elles sont seulement réservées à tes proches ?! » Le jeune homme avait fait exprès de titiller Gibbs là où il savait qu'il réagirait.

-« De quoi ?! »

-« Tu vas tourner autour du pot pendant encore combien de temps ?! J'étais dans le coma, tu l'as dit toi-même pendant une semaine, je suis réveillé et toi tu n'oses même pas me regarder… Comment je dois le prendre ? Et en plus tu ne veux pas m'expliquer… »

-« Je vais t'expliquer… »

Son agent pris son air plus motivé que jamais à ne pas flancher devant son supérieur.

-« Quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce tu étais là, tu allais bien, tu étais debout, l'instant d'après l'autre fou t'avais collé une lame dans le ventre, tu es tombé au sol et j'ai reconnu ce que j'ai vu plusieurs fois dans les yeux de mes camarades qui sont morts devant moi et que je ne voulais plus voir de mon existence. J'ai vu la vie quitter tes yeux et ça… je ne m'en remettrais jamais. »

Le jeune homme se sentit soufflé par les révélations de son patron. Il se passa la main sur le visage et dans les cheveux avant de murmurer à Gibbs :

-« Je suis désolé… »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour t'avoir infligé ça…Je sais très bien que tu as perdu des gens que tu aimais et j'ai joué la dessus pour que tu me parles… Je croyais que c'était autre chose, je n'ai pas pensé à toi et ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là. »

-« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser …. J'aurais dû te parler directement au lieu de te faire croire que j'avais honte…. »

-« Hé, Gibbs ? »

-« Hum… »

-« Il est mort ? »

La question semblait évidente. La réponse aussi, mais Gibbs comprenait pourquoi son agent avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

-« Oui. Je l'ai abattu »

L'agent senior baissa la tête, la réponse l'avait attristé plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-« C'est mieux comme ça Tony, il était malade….Il a failli te tuer »

-« Je sais… »

-« En bref, ne t'avises plus jamais de mal cerner un suspect ! Et la prochaine fois que tu tombes dans le coma je pense te prendre une carte d'abonnement…. ! » Dit-il sur le ton sincère de la plaisanterie.

-« Promis Patron. »

-« Et ne me fais plus peur comme ça ! » Dit-il en lui collant un slap tout doux derrière le crâne.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ma tête ?! »

-« Agent Gibbs mollo, il a eu une commotion cérébrale, et j'aimerais le garder en vie. »

Les médecins s'affairèrent autour du jeune homme et, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, tout allait bien.

-« Evitez seulement d'aller rendre vos repas Agent DiNozzo, sinon vous n'aurais pas de forces pour guérir. »

L'agent senior resta une semaine de plus à l'hôpital, il put râler tout son saoul contre la nourriture « atroce » que l'institution servait, McGee lui apporta son ordinateur et une clé USB pleine de film qu'il put regarder le soir avec Abby.

Kate passait des après-midi avec lui ils riaient tous les deux se chamaillant comme avant.

Gibbs lui, passait le matin et jamais ils ne disaient grand-chose. Tony savait respecter le silence de son patron quand il le fallait. Après toute cette histoire, les deux hommes savaient compter encore plus l'un sur l'autre et surtout, ils avaient maintenant à l'esprit combien l'autre était important. Ils ne se le diraient jamais mais après tout, ils étaient un peu comme une famille… Un peu comme un père et un fils.

FIN

* * *

Merci encore à tous pour m'avoir suivie...Bises.


End file.
